Power Struggle
by Svay
Summary: Sarah's friend, a vampiress, comes to town to protect her from a group of vampires that have been hunting them for years. Sarah's dark secret is revealed which drags the Covenant into a bloody war while Reid fights his forbidden feelings for the vampiress
1. Shocking Discoveries

**Note: **If I owned the Covenant I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be directing it.

"It happened again," Caleb sighed as he relayed his new found information over his cell phone to Pogue.

"No way, man. That would've been two attacks just this month!" Pogue exclaimed.

"I know," Caleb said turning his attention towards his television.

"—_the victim was found in the woods located 10 miles outside of Ipswich. Police say it was the most vicious attack so far-- puncture wounds were found across the victim's neck, arms, legs and chest. Similar to the previous attack two weeks ago, the body was completely drained of blood. Investigators believe that the attack was committed by the same person._ _The killer is still at large and police have issued a $1,000 reward to anyone who knows valid information of the murderer--"_

"Things are getting weird," Caleb worried as he turned off his TV.

"Do you think it could be Chase?" Pogue inquired, his voice dripping with disdain at the sound of the warlock's name.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like his style."

"Trust me, man. Chase will do anything for revenge," Pogue growled.

"I hope not. He'd have to sink pretty low for this one,"Caleb sighed. "That victim was a 13-year old girl."

"I don't put anything past him," Pogue snarled.

"Me neither," Caleb said glancing at his watch. "It's 30 minutes 'til 7, I gotta go meet Sarah."

"Catch ya later, man."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Make sure Sarah doesn't find out about the attack."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks."

Caleb placed his phone on his bed and headed towards his bathroom. He still had time for a quick shower before he met his girlfriend for dinner. He turned on the warm water and let its soothing heat trickle over his body while he pondered over what he just heard. He _had_ to forget about these attacks. As much as they bothered him it affected Sarah ten times worse. When she learned of the first attack, they were at Nicky's. Her vivacious personality that she was previously showing immediately faded. She clammed up, gazing off into the distance, barely saying a word to anyone. When asked about her behavior she stated she was fine but Caleb knew she was lying. In fact, everyone did. Her blue, wavering eyes showed something else--fear.

The next couple of days Sarah refused to leave her dorm at night, complaining of too much homework. It would have been a valid excuse until Kate caught her sleeping instead of studying.

Fortunately, she'd recently recovered from her trepidation and had asked Caleb out to dinner. He wasn't going to ruin it by bringing up the murder.

Caleb turned off the water, dried himself off and got dressed. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was now 6:45. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

He rushed out of his house, with his car keys in his hand, opened the car door then stopped. Something or some one was watching him--he could feel it.

Caleb turned around to survey the area. The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon leaving dying pockets of sunlight across his property. Yet, even the small rays of light were in the mist of being consumed by the darkness of the oncoming night. The forest near his house was now completely enshrouded in black and whispered with the mystery of the cryptic night.

A tingling sensation in the wizard's chest caused him to stop and stare at the forest. A hushed silence seemed to descend upon the vicinity. No birds chirped, no insects buzzed and the air was tense, heavy with the anxiety of his next move. Whatever he was feeling seemed to be coming from the dense, obscure woods. Then as quickly as that feeling came, it disappeared.


	2. Late

Caleb awoke to the sound of his phone blaring from across the room. Groggily, he got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" said a familiar, sarcastic voice. "We've been calling you forever."

"Uh, sorry I got a little distracted," Caleb smirked as he looked back at his bed. The ribbons of blonde hair that once cascaded over his pillow motionlessly were now being combed through by Sarah's hand. She sat up, covering herself in Caleb's sheets, the only fabric she had on.

"Well, hurry up and get your ass over here!" Reid snapped. "We've been standing in line for the Carnival for half an hour just waiting for you to show up."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Minutes or hours?"

"Later Reid," Caleb said hanging up the phone.

"I guess we're late," Sarah giggled as she got up and began picking her clothes off the floor.

"Then we should be late more often," Caleb chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed, you should too," Sarah said as she wiggled into her jeans.

"But I liked what you had on before," Caleb smiled, pulling her into an embrace.

"When I had _nothing _on?" She said arching her eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"I can always wear that again _after _we go to the Carnival."

Sarah kissed him, put on her shirt and sashayed out of her boyfriend's room. Caleb stood erect and smiled to himself as he watched the sway of her hips until she was out of sight.

It had been two days since they went out to dinner and Sarah was starting to act more like her old self again. When Kate mentioned that the Carnival was in town, she even agreed to go. Caleb tried to coax her into staying out after dark and Sarah agreed on one condition: that he would stay by her side. Lately, it seemed like Sarah never wanted him out of her sight and he found it puzzling…until today.

When he arrived early at her dorm, Sarah offered that they go to his house to kill time. He had _no_ idea what he was in for but he sure as hell enjoyed it.

"I think you'll need clothes to get into the carnival," Sarah said, breaking Caleb out of his daze. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed.

"Come on, you know the longer we stay the more Reid is gonna torment us," she said as she exited his room again.

Caleb smiled as he bent down to pick up his clothes scattered across the floor. It seemed like things were finally becoming normal.


	3. Carnival Fever

Night descended upon Ipswich like the Grim Reaper over its withering victim. It loomed above the small town covering everyone in its murky, unending grasp. In its midst, a lone stranger walked along the graveled earth, reveling in the beauty of the glorious night.

The wind whipped around her slender form, disheveling her brown hair and tousling loose curls about her stoic face. Dead leaves crunched underneath her feet, clad in black, leather, high heeled ankle boots. Her tan trench coat was pulled tightly at her hips revealing her curves. It billowed in the wind as she neared her destination.

Colorful lights pierced the night sky, illuminating off the glossy, metallic structures and starry eyed people. A sneer formed across the woman's face as she passed a sign labeled _Ipswich Carnival._ She casually entered the area, ignoring the ticket booth for the rides. She hadn't come there for the entertainment this was strictly business.

* * *

"It's about time you two lovebirds got here!" Reid yelled as Sarah and Caleb approached the group.

"Dude, we thought you guys might not make it," Pogue smiled and pounded Caleb.

"But we would understand," Kate smiled and removed Pogue's arm from around her waist to give Sarah a hug.

"Not like it never happened to us," Kate's brown eyes shimmered from the lights as she looked up at her boyfriend with a naughty smile.

Pogue put his arm back around her waist. "Those were the good old days."

"Like hell!" Reid scoffed. "I remember those days, you and Kate were always sneaking off to some secret yet not so secret location: under the bleachers, in the activity room…."

Tyler picked up the list. "In the pool and unfortunately, the backseat of my truck…"

Reid smiled. "And let's not forget their favorite place…"

"THE DORMS!" Tyler and Reid shouted in unison then high-fived each other.

"C'mon you guys, knock it off," Caleb said in Pogue's defense.

"Thanks, man," Pogue said as he glared at his two friends.

"Aw, Caleb, I'd think you'd be the most offended," Reid laughed then turned to Sarah to inform her on what he was about to say.

"Do you know how many times Pogue and Kate had sex over Caleb's—

"SHUT UP, REID!" Pogue snarled.

"Heyyy, you did it! Don't get mad at me!"

"Reid just stop it already," Caleb groaned.

"Nuh uh, you should've seen the look on Caleb's face when he walked in on them," Reid addressed Sarah. She glanced over at Kate whom was staring at the rides, looking distressed.

"Yeah, I remember," Tyler laughed.

"A condom may cost 40 cent but the look on Caleb's face—PRICELESS!" Reid doubled over with laughter and held onto Tyler to keep from falling over. Tyler was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

"Come on, Kate, let's go," Pogue said pulling Kate away. "You two wanna be dicks, go ahead."

"Where are you guys going?" Sarah called after them.

" We're going to ride the Zipper," Kate said giving a nasty glare to Reid. "If you say anything..."

"Don't worry, I'm done," Reid smirked.

"Good, then you can come, too," Kate said as she walked away.

"Gee, thanks, didn't know I needed permission," Reid said.

Suddenly, Kate whirled around.

"Oh Sarah, I forgot to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Sarah questioned.

"A friend of yours stopped by the dorms today," Kate smiled.

"Really, who?"

"She didn't say. She just asked if you lived there," Kate's smile started to fade. "I swear one minute I was locking the door and no one in the hallway. The next minute she was standing right in front of me, it was like she popped outta nowhere."

Sarah froze. "What did she look like?"

"I dunno, light brown skin, shoulder length brown hair, maybe 'round 5'5," Kate replied. "Anyways, I screamed so loud when I saw her I probably frightened her away. I didn't mean to, she just scared the hell outta me."

Sarah cursed something under her breath.

"She told me to tell you that she was in town," Kate rambled on. "Then she just took off, I get the feeling that she's not much of a talker."

"Have any idea who it is?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah…I-I think so," Sarah stuttered.

"HEY! ARE YOU THREE GONNA SIT AROUND AND TALK OR ARE YOU GONNA GET ON SOME RIDES?" Reid yelled from fifteen feet away. He, Pogue and Tyler were already in line for the Zipper.

"I'm ready!" Kate laughed and threw her arms above her head. "Whoo!"

"C'mon you guys let's go!" Kate giggled and dragged Sarah and Caleb to join their friends.

* * *

A pair of brown eyes watched as two teenagers were yanked into line by their overly-anxious friend. Focusing on the blonde, the mysterious viewer observed as the three teens met up with three more friends.

And what unique friends they were.

Their electrifying aroma made its way to her keen nostrils; she inhaled, breathing in their rich, amber scent, a rare smell in the never-ending sea of mortals. She'd smelled that odor only once before in her many years.

_How intriguing_.

The female approached the exit for the Zipper and waited patiently; overlooking the mundane crowd for the person she was searching for. The person she had traveled miles to see.

It was time to make her presence known.


	4. New Faces, Old Problems

"Next stop, the Whirl and Twirl!" Reid shouted as he and his friends exited the Zipper.

"No way, dude, I feel like I'm gonna puke," Tyler groaned.

"Pussy! I told you not to eat those hot dogs!"

"Dude, c'mon, I was hungry!"

"Whatever, you're getting on!"

"Ooh, how bout the haunted house?" Kate said pointing to the creepy looking ride.

"Yeah, your stomach can handle that," Pogue inquired.

Tyler nodded in agreement.

"But he'll probably have nightmares for the rest of the week," Reid teased.

"Dude, who's driving you home!" Tyler shot at his friend.

"Relax, can't you take a joke? So sensitive…"

"So what is it?" Kate asked eager to go. "Haunted house or not?"

"I'll go," Caleb offered.

"Sarah what about you?" Kate asked her friend.

There was no response. Sarah was distracted gazing off into the distance.

"Sarah!" Kate shouted waking her from her trance.

"Huh?" she said softly, her blue eyes wavering.

"You wanna go to the haunted house?" Kate questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, sure."

"Okay then. It's settled," said the brunette and headed toward the line.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, why?"

"You barely screamed on the Zipper," Caleb said placing her hand in his. "You just seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course she is," an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

Sarah's complexion paled. She whipped around and faced the last person she wanted to see.

"Maya," Sarah whispered and looked up at Caleb with concern.

"Sarah," her friend sneered, giving the same greeting.

"Reid," the blonde-haired boy said pushing his way past Caleb. "Maya, is it?"

"Not now, Reid!" Sarah raised her voice.

"Aren't you gonna give your friend a hug?" Maya pouted, her voice dripping with satire. "It's been years."

Sarah forced her arms around the young woman then quickly retreated.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long?" Kate said re-joining the group, noticing the familiar yet unfamiliar face.

"Hi," Kate greeted Maya.

"Sorry if I scared you earlier. I have a bad habit of sneaking up on people," Maya said, that cruel sneer never leaving her lips.

"It's okay," Kate shrugged. "So have you met everyone yet?"

"No but Sarah was just about to introduce me," Maya said putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. The blonde teen gave a slight shudder yet stayed silent. "Right, Sarah?"

"Um, yeah. That's Pogue, Reid and Tyler," Sarah said pointing in various directions.

"Who's this?" Maya said looking at Caleb, the man whose fingers were intertwined with Sarah's.

"This is my boyfriend, Caleb."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Maya said with amusement. "Interesting."

"Hey," Caleb greeted Sarah's friend coolly. Something about her didn't seem right to him.

An awkward silence fell upon the group; realizing that it was caused by her sudden appearance, Maya was the first to speak.

"Well, I wanted to give you this," she said handing Sarah a piece of paper. "It's my cell phone number."

Sarah nodded as Maya moved closer to her.

"We _need _to talk."

"Okay," Sarah replied meekly, backing away from her.

"Call me," Maya said sternly then turned around to face the others. "Goodbye, everyone."

All of them issued a series of good-byes as Maya sauntered away.

Reid looked at Sarah. "Dude, your friend's hot!"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Reid asked.

"No," she replied never taking her eyes off that piece of paper.

"Alright!" Reid said, rubbing his hands together.

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Caleb asked her.

"I never thought it was that important," Sarah said quickly. "Can we just get on a ride?"

"Sure, let's go," Kate said leading the way.

Sarah turned to leave but Caleb stopped her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah replied giving a weak smile but her eyes said something else: fear.


	5. Whispers in the night

_Sarah._

A soft whisper floated across the main floor of the girls' dorm. It was midnight and a light rain tapped against the windowpanes, lulling the girls into an even deeper sleep.

_Sarah._

Reaching the staircase, the sound ascended at an inhuman speed, climbing upwards until it reached its' desired floor. A gentle breeze rattled papers taped on the doors of the dorms as it glided effortlessly through the hallway. One by one it drifted past them until arriving at the correct location. Quietly, it slipped under the door and floated to the ear of its sleeping target.

_Sarah._

The startled blonde jumped up and surveyed her room. The only visible objects in the dark were the silhouettes of desks, chairs and her roommate…who was obviously asleep. Her ear was tingling and it felt as if some one's lips had gently brushed it while whispering her name. But no one was there. Trying to calm herself down, Sarah took one last look of her room and then laid her head on her pillow. A soft creak made her sit up in alarm and face a terrifying discovery: her door was open.

_Sarah._

Something or some one was calling her from the hall. The teen sat frozen in her bed, too frightened to move. Then, slowly she eased out and onto her feet. Gradually, she walked out into the gloomy hallway and stopped. The hall was deserted and the darkness surrounded her in a cloud of terror.

_Sarah._

The voice called from down the hall, now louder and more urgent. Like a moth to the flame, Sarah followed it. The hairs were rising on the back of her neck and her breathing became shallow. She contemplated returning to her room and leaving this idiotic notion alone but something wouldn't let her do it. She was getting closer…she knew it. Rounding a corner she continued down the hallway lost in her thoughts as she pursued her unknown caller.

_Sarah._

This time the call came from directly behind her and she could feel its mysterious presence. She whirled around and strained her eyes to see a small rectangular sign on a large door. It was the bathrooms. Sarah slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The darkness was immense and she immediately began to feel the wall for a light switch. Her hand searched the cold, hard surface as the frightened girl walked farther into the room. Then just as the tip of her finger reached the switch, a hand came over her mouth. Sarah's screams were muffled as another hand grasped her wrist and pulled her into a shower stall.

"Stop screaming!" her captor hissed and released her.

Sarah immediately recognized the voice. "Maya! What are you--"

"You never called, so I decided to drop by," the brunette sneered.

"The voices, the door…." Sarah said trembling. "Did you--?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is your problem?" Sarah snapped her fear now replaced with anger and relief.

"You scared me to death!"

"I'm least of your problems," Maya said fiercely. "If you did what I asked you to do--"

"You mean what you commanded me to do!" Sarah snarled.

"Regardless, we've got trouble," Maya said. "They've found you."

The anger in Sarah's eyes immediately faded. "I-I heard about the attacks but---"

"They were warnings," Maya interrupted.

"For what?"

"For your new boyfriend and his friends," Maya said sternly.

" From what I gathered, they've been watching all of you for quite some time. They know about you and Caleb's relationship and they know about your _friends'_ power…..and so do I."

"How?"

Maya glared at Sarah. "Their scent is electrifying! It's all over them….especially Caleb….."

"He's the strongest," Sarah reported.

"Then you made a good choice," Maya said.

Sarah's facial features changed into a saddened expression.

"Don't look so sad, it's a good thing," Maya said soothingly. "We wanted this to happen…"

"Well, I don't…..not anymore," the blonde said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to use him! I don't want to use any of them!" Sarah yelled. Her voice was breaking from the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have a choice!" Maya shouted back. "It's either this or we die!"

Regaining her composure, a smirk appeared on the brown-skinned woman's face. "You know what? I was wrong, you _did_ have a choice and you _chose_ this, remember?"

"I didn't know them then, it was different!" Sarah choked, holding back her tears.

"Oh please, you knew what you were going to do and you did it. You should be happy…you'd be dead now if you hadn't."

"And you would be, too," Sarah said as anger filled her teary eyes.

Maya's face hardened. "Like it or not, we're in this together! Do you remember what I promised you?

"You said that no matter what, you'd protect me," Sarah said. Tears glistened in her bright blue eyes.

"Exactly," Maya's voice softened as she walked toward her visibly shaken friend. "I can't do that if you don't let me."

Sarah sighed. "I don't want to hurt Caleb, if he knew about my past…"

"What's most important now is protecting your future. Caleb and his friends pose a threat to our enemies…with them on our side we'll be unstoppable," the brown-eyed woman declared.

"But I can't keep this from him any longer," Sarah exclaimed as she looked away. "It feels so wrong…"

"Then tell him everything….if he truly cared for you he'd understand."

"Not if he knew the _real _reason I came to Spenser," Sarah cried but when she turned to face her friend, Maya had disappeared.

"Who are you talking to?" snapped a familiar snooty voice from behind her.

Sarah whipped her head around to meet a sleepy yet inquisitive looking Kira.

"No one," Sarah replied as she staggered out of the shower stall. Her friend's sudden disappearance was now starting to make more sense.

"I thought I heard another voice," Kira said as she stuck her head inside of the stall to give it a thorough inspection.

"There's no one else in here, you're probably just tired," Sarah said as she walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Kira in her wake.

The blonde young woman gave another sigh as she headed toward her dorm. As she entered her room she noted her roommate, Kate, was still sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Sarah felt a twinge of jealousy as she thought about her own problems. Her past was catching up to her faster than she had expected and if her secret got out it was going to cost her what she cared for the most: Caleb. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of him….of what she had done to him. He didn't deserve to be lied to but she had no other choice. If he knew the truth he would be crushed and she would be, too.

_God, if only things could be different…._

But she knew that could never be. Her mistakes were coming back to haunt her and to make matters worse she had involved every one she cared for. Sarah lay down on her bed and curled into a ball. Her tears now flowed freely as she stared aimlessly into the darkness, praying for the rising of the sun.

**Author's note: **I know this chapter was a little confusing but it will make more sense as the rest of the story goes along. I promise! If you wanna find out what happens next, review please!!


	6. The Hunt

It was a peaceful, clear night in the town of Ipswich. The trees shimmied in the night air, rattled by a cool breeze blowing throughout the forest. A full moon lingered above, its unearthly glow touching everything in its grasp. It cast its gaze upon the long, winding road causing the asphalt to shine with its magical touch. Yet, its radiance was temporarily interrupted as a dark black viper sped down the desolate street. The driver griped the wheel and pushed down harder on the gas petal, speeding toward an unknown destination. Her primal instincts were her motivation to keep moving until she found her target….and it wasn't much farther.

She pulled over and stepped out into the night air. The forest was teeming with life and she could feel and hear the energy from every angle around her. Bullfrogs gave mating calls, crickets chirped, deer and rabbits disturbed the bushes and shrubs as they moved along, an owl hooted from a nearby tree and a snake was having a late night snack on an unsuspecting field mouse. But one sound didn't belong…an earsplitting scream.

The young woman raced toward the direction of the sound, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran through the darkness. Various growls and the gnashing of teeth alarmed her that there was more than one of her prey tonight. As she moved in closer, she came to the horrifying realization that she was right. Three fang-toothed monsters were devouring a middle-aged woman lying on the ground. They savagely fed from her, tearing off her flesh as they took what they needed. A strong copper smell hovered in the air above their victim: blood. The fiends slurped noisily as they gulped down every ounce of the woman, completely oblivious to the danger behind them.

The hunter reached for her belt and pulled two long, curved daggers from their sheathed cases. Gripping the handles, she approached the three unwary murders, prepared for battle. The three of them were young, barely two decades old; easy kills. The stealth and silence she had gained with age helped her to come right behind her first mark…..then quickly take off his head. His body convulsed and rapidly disintegrated into a cloud of black dust. Alarmed by the decapitation of their friend, the other two creatures jumped up and bared their blood stained teeth. Four cat-like, amber eyes stared menacingly at her as she raised her daggers to her chest. The larger male on the left growled, clenched his fists together and prepared to strike. On the right, the more slender vampire crouched down, hissed then looked to his larger friend for back-up. Baring her own teeth, the female prepped her weapons and motioned for the larger male to advance. In a flurry of rage he charged at her, bellowing like a bull. He swung hard for a punch and barely missing her as she transported behind him. In the blink of an eye, she beheaded him and plowed past his decaying body toward her next target.

The third male hissed again then retreated as the huntress followed in close pursuit. She pounced on him before he reached the clearing and placed her blade to his throat as she pinned his body to the ground.

"I thought you were only supposed to feed when your master told you to," the woman sneered in a mocking tone. "Looks like this meal is gonna cost you."

"We weren't breaking any rules," the younger male snapped as he squirmed to get away.

"Well, either Chiodo's become very lenient or he ordered you three to do this," the brunette said pressing the weapon harder onto his neck.

"Is that your way of trying to make me talk, trader?" the raven-haired male growled.

"No, this is!" the woman yelled as she rammed the pointy end of her dagger into the man's neck. Blood squirted out of the wound and the male howled in pain.

"Maybe now you'll give me some answers!" she snarled, her amber eyes blazing in the moonlight.

The male whimpered in compliance.

"Why are you in Ipswich?" the female scoffed.

"Business," the male coughed.

"Pretty risky business considering whose territory you'd be on."

"Chiodo made us come….he didn't care."

"What would he want _that_ badly that he would come from Boston to Ipswich?"

"The same thing that brought you here …Maya," the male gave an evil smile at the sound of her name.

"You're not allowed in this area either, remember?" the male said.

"If Chiodo's gone through the trouble of telling his lackeys who I am then he must have told you that I don't do well with following the rules," Maya smirked.

"He also told us you were predictable….he knew if we came to Ipswich you'd follow."

"So those warnings were for me?" Maya said trying to cover up the surprise in her voice.

"And for _them_," the male said turning his head away from the blade. The wound on his neck was starting to heal.

"You'd think after the party our kind had with _them_ one hundred years ago that he'd steer clear of this place," Maya inquired.

"He's not here for a battle he only came here to destroy something that should've been taken care of a while ago."

"In order to get to her he'll have to go through them…and me" Maya hissed.

"That will be taken care of," the male chuckled.

Maya gave off a loud growl as she dug both of her blades into the vampire's neck, dislocating it from his shoulders. The black dust from his body was carried away on the night wind as the vampiress placed her daggers back in their sheaths. Sighing, she walked over to the body of the dead woman and observed the damage. It was complete carnage. She'd been alive for a long time but the depths to which her kind could sink never ceased to amaze her…..or appall her. Yet, she'd seen more grisly murders than this in her day, especially when she worked for Chiodo, the man who so desperately wanted her dead now. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Her past was exactly that…..the past. There was nothing she could do about it and there was nothing she would change either. It made her who she was today and she'd be dead now if she hadn't made those decisions.

_ If only Sarah could realize the same thing…._

Her friend was going to have to learn that on her own. New problems were arising such as the fact that Chiodo would blatantly flaunt his kills to humans and to even worse….the Covenant. He was planning something big and it was massive enough that didn't mind breaking a century old pact. Not to mention starting a possible war between the two kinds that could have to devastating results.

Maya headed back to her car and hopped inside. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Sarah's number, waiting anxiously for her friend to pick up. Her hopes were dashed as Sarah's voice mail picked up. The blonde seemed to be getting harder to get in touch with everyday. Growling in irritation, Maya made a U-turn and headed for town….looks like she was going to have to find Sarah the hard way.


	7. A New Game

It was a typical, busy night at Nicky's and people bustled in and out of the bar. Cigarette smoke hovered in the air, settling in the clothes of unaware students and townspeople whom were too busy socializing to care. People were laughing, dancing and drinking creating a joyful atmosphere and taking the cares away from an unsettled blonde female.

Sarah sipped her soda and smiled as she watched the Sons of Ipswich regale in their latest swimming victory. Spenser's swim team was on a winning streak this year and today's event just added fuel to the fire. For the last fifteen minutes the gang was sitting at table eating and reminiscing over the swimming meet.

"Dude, you totally killed them in the freestyle!" Pogue said slapping Caleb on his back.

"Yeah but your breast stoke was awesome!" Caleb returned the compliment.

"You all were pretty awesome," Sarah smiled looking at the four guys then gave her boyfriend gentle nudge.

"But your freestyle _was _amazing," the blonde directed towards Caleb and he repaid her with a sweet kiss.

"Ugh, come on you guys!" Tyler grumbled at his friends open display at affection.

"Yeah, we're in public! Besides you think everything Caleb does is _amazing_," Reid said swaying in his chair mocking Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she rested her head on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead earning another round of groans from Reid and Tyler.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Kate giggled.

"Man, I think I'm gonna puke," Reid groaned.

"Jealous, Reid?" Pogue inquired.

"Shut up."

Blue lights flickered from Sarah's purse followed by loud buzzing. The blonde reached into her bag pulled out her phone and froze.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Caleb asked.

Sarah sighed as she pressed the answer button and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello."

"Look behind you."

The teen hesitated then slowly turned around. Maya was at the bar leaning with her elbow on the countertop. The normal smirk on her face was replaced with a seriousness that made her face look tight and rigid.

Sarah hung up and placed her phone back in her purse. "I'll be right back."

She rushed over to the bar and took a seat next to her angry looking friend.

"I called you three times!" Maya hissed.

"My purse was hanging on the back of my chair I didn't even realize you called until now," Sarah defended herself.

Maya grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her to a secluded corner.

"We've got serious problems! I just killed three vampires who were less than ten miles from Spenser," Maya lowered her voice.

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"They completely devoured some woman before I got there but that's not the worst of it. Chiodo's ordering these attacks."

"Why?"

"He knows you're here and he knows the Sons of Ipswich are on your side. They're warnings," Maya glowered.

"Oh my God," Sarah said placing her hand over her mouth.

"He's coming for the both of us—we have to put our plan into action now!" Maya said firmly placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"But I can't tell Caleb, I don't even know where to start!" Sarah said as her face flushed red and tears began to form in her eyes.

"How about starting at 'I'll be dead without your help'"!

"But God, I just can't—"

"Caleb and his friend are coming over here pull yourself together!" Maya hissed as she interrupted her friend.

"Hey Sarah, your food is getting cold," Caleb said putting his arm around her. He then nodded in Maya's direction.

"Hey," he said quickly.

"Hey," Maya greeted low voice.

"Remember me?" Reid smiled stepping past Sarah and Caleb toward the female.

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "Ryan, right?"

Reid's smile dropped.

"Reid."

"Oh," Maya said as she watched Caleb lead Sarah back to her seat. She admired his protectiveness over her but the only problem was he was trying to protect her from the wrong person.

"So what brings you to Nicky's?" Reid questioned.

"A friend."

"Hope it's me," Reid chuckled giving her a sly smile.

"I don't even know you," Maya scoffed.

"How bout you get to know me?"

Maya paused. She glanced at the table where Sarah was sitting looking more nervous than ever. She needed to finish her conversation with Sarah but Caleb was getting in the way. If she wanted to keep an eye on Sarah she was going to have to get closer to another member of the group.

The brown haired female turned toward Reid who looked like he'd been waiting an eternity for her answer.

"You know how to play pool?" she asked casually.

"Hell, I'm the best in town!"

"Really, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Maya said seductively as she placed her hand on Reid's s chest.

"I gotta better idea. Let's make a different kind of bet."

"I'm listening."

"If I win, I take you out."

Maya chuckled. "And if I win?"

"Then you get the pleasure of taking me out," Reid smirked.

"So either way I lose," Maya said sarcastically.

"Well, you were gonna lose at pool, anyway," Reid said as he advanced toward the pool table and started setting up.

"I wasn't talking about pool," Maya said giving him flirty smile.

"Ooh, you've got jokes!" Reid laughed as picked up two sticks and handed her one.

"And I've got game," the woman chuckled as she sashayed in front of Reid to break. Arching her back she leaned over the table to hit the balls and to give Reid an excellent view of her from behind. And he was definitely looking.

Reid grinned as he observed her forgetting about the game. Still leaning over the table Maya looked back to face him flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Your turn," she purred as she stood upright.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Reid said distracted.

Reid positioned to hit the ball and concentrated on hitting it at the right angle. As he began to shoot, Maya traced her index finger along the spine of his back sending chills throughout his body. Reid lost his concentration and missed the hole that he was aiming for.

"Aw, too bad," Maya pouted.

"You cheated!"

"Oh, c'mon. You know you liked it besides either way you're still taking me out, right?" Maya smiled as she moved closer to him.

"You've got a point," Reid grinned.

"So why don't we just skip this and---

"SHIT!"

A loud curse came from a guy at the bar who had just dropped his beer on the counter. As he went to grab it before it hit the counter the bottle shattered and he cut his hand on a long piece of glass. Blood began pouring from his hand and Nicky quickly found a cloth to wrap it up in.

Maya froze and closed her eyes. The smell of blood hit her immediately reminding her that she hadn't fed that night. She could feel her fangs beginning to protrude from her gums and her pupils were beginning to dilate. The urge to feed was getting stronger with each drop of blood that came from that man and if she didn't leave now her instincts would completely take over.

"I've gotta go," Maya said quickly as she tried to conceal her fangs and ran out of the bar.

"Wait a minute!" Reid said as he tried to reach for her but she eluded his grasp.

Reid groaned as he leaned against the pool table and swept his hand over his face in frustration.

"Women," he huffed.


	8. Vibes

Sarah lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling and contemplating the current mess she was in. She couldn't sleep and she stared enviously at Kate who was lying on her side resting peacefully.

"_He's coming for the both of us—we have to put our plan into action now!"_

The blonde teenager shook her head at the thought of what Maya had said earlier. Ever since Nicky's, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about how quickly her dark past was catching up with her. Chiodo was looking for her. He and his lackeys had come all the way from Boston to kill her and to make matters worse he was blatantly flaunting his kills to the Covenant. He was planning something _big_.

Sarah sat up and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. The red numbers pierced the darkness providing the only light in the room.

"2:45 A.M," Sarah whispered to herself and lunged out of her bed towards her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"It's about time you called," a voice said silkily from the other end.

"I couldn't sleep…I can't stop thinking about what you said," Sarah whispered into the phone.

"I would have told you more but your boyfriend snatched you away."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into Caleb he's usually not like this."

"Wizard's intuition?" the voice smirked on the other line.

"I don't think so. I doubt he's figured anything out," Sarah sighed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"He's never mentioned anything to me."

"That's something the both of you have in common."

"Why do you have to keep bringing _that_ up?" Sarah seethed into the phone.

"Just because _you've _never been in love before--"

"So you love him?" Maya shrieked.

"Yes Maya, I do!"

"Oh God, Sarah it was never supposed to go this far!" Maya groaned on the other end.

"Well, it did! And I don't wanna hurt him!"

"Then why did you even bother calling me at all?" her friend snapped.

"I need to talk to you face to face," Sarah whispered as she glanced over at her roommate. Fortunately, her conversation hadn't disturbed Kate that girl could sleep through just about anything.

"Things are getting out of hand," Sarah sighed.

"Trust me, they aren't gonna get any better. I'll be there in ten minutes," Maya said quickly then hung up.

* * *

The normal quiet that enshrouded the Danvers' mansion was interrupted by a series of curses coming from the second floor.

"Damn it!" Reid growled as he threw the controller of Caleb's xbox 360 onto the floor.

"I know how you feel, dude. I can't beat this level either," Tyler said trying to console his friend who had been constantly getting killed at Halo 3.

"Whatever," Reid grumbled from the spot on the floor where he sat. Kicking the nearby controller he laid back on the carpet and put his hands over his face.

"Don't tell me you're _that_ mad about it! You lose this one all the time!" Pogue chuckled, making fun of how much of a sore loser Reid could be.

"Do you ever shut up?" Reid snapped whipping his head around.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Pogue retaliated.

"I'll tell you what it is, he's mad that Maya ran out on'em," Caleb sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Bullshit!"

"Oh please, Reid! You've been pissed ever since we got back from the bar tonight," Caleb argued. "I don't know why you're even that upset over her, she's not worth it."

"Well, I know why you don't like her--she's taking away all of your precious time with Sarah," Reid sneered.

"It's not like that, it's just---you see the way Sarah reacts when she comes around. She freezes up like she's scared to death," Caleb said. He was standing by the window watching the wind blow through the branches of the oak trees making them dance in the silver moonlight.

"I've noticed it, too," Pogue chimed in.

"I keep getting this bad vibe about her—I don't know what it is but I just don't trust her," Caleb said now focusing his gaze on his friends.

"So just because _you_ don't like her means that _I_ can't like her, too?" Reid sneered.

"I just don't think you should get too close to her, Reid. None of us should," Caleb glowered.

"Yeah, right," Reid snorted and propped himself up on his elbows.

A silence descended upon the room as the four boys became lost in their own thoughts.

"Let's order some pizza!" Tyler offered desperately trying to break the tension between Caleb and Reid.

"Yeah man, I'm starving," Pogue said patting his stomach.

"No one delivers at two o'clock in the morning, geniuses," Reid huffed.

"Then let's do Digiorno!" Tyler laughed.

"You serious?" Caleb asked in amusement.

"Dude I never joke about food," Tyler said with seriousness in his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, how are we gonna get it? The market is closed," Caleb questioned hoping his friend's need for food wasn't going to involve him and the boys using their powers.

"The old fashioned way," Tyler smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Caleb knew exactly what _that_ meant. Guess not using their powers wasn't on the menu tonight.

**Author's note: **I know it's taking me a long time to tell ya'll what Sarah's hiding but I promise it will come in two chapters. Bare with me! Review please!


	9. The Dark Breed

"You guys wake up!" Caleb ordered as he stormed into the lounge room where his friends had crashed the other night. Using his powers he whipped open the curtains letting the sunlight pour into the room earning groans from each of the guys.

"We've got a big problem!" Caleb stated.

"What's up, man?" Pogue said squinting to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room.

"More attacks and they're even worse than last time. C'mon it's on now," Caleb replied and turned to leave out of the room as the three boys followed him.

"_The victim's flesh was shredded and investigators thought it was likely that this woman was attacked by a wild animal but the autopsy proved her body was drained of blood. Police suspect the culprit for the previous murder victims drained of blood is responsible for this crime as well. According to the autopsy the attacks are occurring at night and the police are strongly urging people to stay indoors until the murderer is found."_

"They won't find the killers," said a feminine voice from the doorframe. "It's nearly impossible for mortals to catch them."

The boys turned to find Caleb's mother walking into the room with a solemn look on her face.

"Mother, do you know what's causing these attacks?" Caleb asked as he walked over to her.

"They shouldn't be here, they were banished from Ipswich," his mother whispered as she sat down on the sofa.

"Who are you talking about?" Caleb asked as he took a seat next to her.

"About a hundred years ago, a new breed of evil overran Ipswich. We called them the Dark Feeders and they had no respect for life of any kind: human or warlock. They would feed on any human that crossed their path and turned those that they believed would be an asset to their brethren. The ones with the Power were immune to the consumption of these creatures and provided the only means of protection for the humans."

Caleb's mother paused her story and placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"The warlocks of Ipswich thwarted the actions of the Dark Feeders and in retaliation they attacked the loved ones of the Covenant. They killed your great-grandmother among many others and your great-grandfather was so enraged that he gathered the Covenant and waged a war on the dark breed. Some with the Power lost their lives but the Dark Feeders suffered the worst. Their kind was nearly obliterated in Ipswich and in order to save their skins the last few made a pact to never return to this land. Now, it seems the pact has been forgotten and the time for another war is arising."

"I've heard parts of this story about a war but I never heard the entire thing," Caleb said.

"We never thought they would return and the Covenant was so focused on raising you four that the Dark Feeders were forgotten," his mother sighed.

"Dark Feeders—I've never heard that name before," Pogue declared.

"That's because their known by another name---Vampires," Caleb's mother hissed at the sound of the word.

She stood up and headed for the door. "The Covenant must be warned, I'm going to call the others."

Before she reached the door she stopped and turned around. "There are two ways you can kill a vampire: cut off its head or burn it to ashes. If you boys run into one I expect you will take care off it."

"What about the stake through the heart?" Reid asked.

"It's a myth and so is Holy water and anything else you've heard of other than what I told you. Those are the only two ways to kill them."

"How will we know if we've found one?" Tyler questioned looking disturbed.

"I'm afraid they will find you before you find them. Their senses are so much more powerful than ours. Take heed, vampires do not only use brute force to destroy their opponents or their prey---they can be very seductive. The Power provides some defense against their wiles but you are still susceptible. Please be careful," she said and left the room.

"Great. We got rid of Chase and now this happens," Caleb complained rubbing his hands over his face.

"Talk about one helluva senior year," Reid smirked.

* * *

"Sarah wake up!" Kate giggled plopping down on her roommate's bed.

"What is it, Kate?" Sarah mumbled groggily with her eyes barely open.

"Remember that new night club that they were building downtown?" Kate smiled.

"Stilkes?" Sarah yawned.

"Yeah, well it finally opens this Saturday! And guess who got V.I.P tickets?" the brunette smiled waving several black tickets with yellow writing in front of Sarah's face.

"You did," the sleepy blonde replied.

"Oh c'mon, Sarah, aren't you excited?" Kate frowned.

"I am, it's just I had a very late night, yesterday," Sarah said closing her eyes and resting her head on her pillow.

"Oooh, did Caleb swing by and whisk you away?"

"No."

Sarah paused.

"Actually I went out with Maya."

"Oh," Kate said surprised. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Um, yeah," Sarah lied remembering last night had been many things but fun was definitely not one of them. Maya took her to a home that she was renting up in the mountains to discuss their plans for survival. Discussing strategies to stay alive wasn't exactly thrilling. Fortunately, the two girls were able to catch up on old times and to discuss what was happening currently in their lives—despite the fact that they lived in two completely different worlds.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Maybe the three of us can all hang out sometime?" Kate suggested as stood up and headed to her closet. She changed out of her clothes and into a silky turquoise robe that came to her knee.

"Cute robe," Sarah said as she turned to face her roommate.

"Thanks! Pogue bought it for me," Kate gushed as she picked up a towel and her shower basket full girly toiletries.

"I'll finish discussing Stilkes when I get out of the shower. You _are _going, right?" Kate questioned.

"Of course," Sarah said with her eyes fidgeting.

"Alriiight," Kate sang as she headed out the door.

Sarah laid back down and closed her eyes. Knowing Kate, she would spend almost twenty minutes in the shower which gave her twenty minutes to take a quick nap. But just as she began to get comfortable her cell phone rang.

Without even looking at the caller ID, Sarah answered it. "Hello?"

"Turn on your TV," Maya's voice commanded. "You need to hear this."

Sarah reached for the remote and hit the power button. The news came on immediately discussing the latest grisly, blood-drained murder.

"Remember those three vampires I told you I killed?" Maya growled.

"Yeah," Sarah mused as she took in the horrifying details from the newscaster.

"Well this is the woman they got to before I got there."

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah, Chiodo's orders."

"More warnings," Sarah whimpered as she changed the channel. The same newscaster re-appeared discussing the same crime and when she tried changing it again the same thing happened.

"It's on every channel," Sarah said in confusion as she flipped through all the local stations.

"I know, Chiodo's got to be stopped," Maya said.

"So what do we do?"

"We make a few warnings of our own to Chiodo."

"How?"

"The old bait and hook trick."

"Lemme guess—I'm the bait," Sarah sighed in irritation. "As always…"

"And I'm the hook," Maya sneered. "We just need a good place to do this."

Sarah paused. "I've got it. We're all going to a nightclub called Stilkes on Saturday--it would be the perfect place."

"Finally the old Sarah is starting to come back," Maya said with pride. "You always were good at planning things."

"Maybe a little _too_ good," Sarah said softly. "Um, guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye."

Sarah turned off the TV and laid down again. Her heart was racing and she knew that the time was drawing near to tell Caleb the truth. It was inevitable and she hoped he cared about her enough to listen to her side of the story. If not….she didn't stand a chance.


	10. On Edge

"Jesus, it's cold out here!" Reid complained as he rubbed his hands together.

"When you said you had V.I.P tickets I didn't know we still had to wait in line!"

"Shut up, Reid! It's only been fifteen minutes," Kate seethed as she bounced up and down to keep warm.

"Apparently a lotta people bought V.I.P tickets," Sarah observed as she looked around.

The V.I.P line was long but the non-V.I.P line was even longer and every minute spent in the cold weather felt like an eternity.

"Guess Stilkes is having a pretty good opening night," Tyler said giving a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah, too good," Reid groaned.

"Oh stop complaining!" Kate scoffed.

"If it wasn't for Kate, we wouldn't even be as close as we are now," Sarah said defending her roommate.

"Besides we're almost in."

"Bout time," the blonde haired male mumbled under his breath.

"Hello everyone," a sultry voice interrupted.

"Hey, yourself. What took you so long?" Sarah said as she approached her friend and gave her a hug.

"I was checking up on a few things," Maya replied as walked past her friend towards a slender, tall, blonde male.

Caleb stood back in astonishment. He'd never seen Sarah act so friendly towards Maya….maybe she wasn't so bad after all….But he immediately remembered the fear in Sarah's eyes all the other times Maya came around. He also couldn't forget the weird vibe he felt when he was around the mysterious brunette. It was dark, powerful and enticing, lying just beneath the surface watching and ready to ensnare any victim in its grasp.

A loud chuckle broke Caleb out of his trance. He turned his head toward its owner, Reid, who was openly flirting with Maya. The raven-haired male shook his head in disgust. He didn't know what hold Maya had over his friend but it was getting ridiculous. Reid acted like a lovesick puppy whenever she around and tonight was no different. He was practically drooling over himself at the sight of her.

"Hey sexy," Reid smiled. "You look nice tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Maya chuckled.

"Not cold?" Reid questioned at the sight that the young women had no coat.

The brunette stepped closer to Reid and traced her finger along the side of his face.

"I won't be if you warm me up," she said seductively as she stared into his light, blue eyes.

Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. "Does this help?"

"Much better," Maya purred as she placed her hands on his chest.

_**Disgusting**_. Caleb thought as he grabbed Sarah's hand and led her away from the group. There were a couple of things he needed to discuss with her about her _**friend**_.

* * *

"Why did you invite her?" Caleb complained.

"Is that a problem?" Sarah scoffed.

"Yeah, it's a problem!"

"Why?"

"Because every time she comes around you act like you're scared to death."

"Well did I act like that tonight?" Sarah seethed as she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"No but--"

"Look those last couple of times I just wasn't expecting her. Now I'm used to her being here so I'm fine."

"If a long lost friend pops up people normally look happy not afraid. That's not normal," Caleb worried.

"Well, technically Caleb _**you're**_ not normal!" Sarah snapped.

"That was uncalled for," Caleb growled.

"So is the way you've been treating Maya!"

"Look I don't like Maya because I've just got a bad feeling about her," Caleb snapped back.

"You don't even know her!"

"I don't have to!"

"So what's that your wizard's intuition or something?" the blonde said.

"My _**what**_?" Caleb's voice almost squeaked.

"Do us all a favor and get over yourself! No one else has problem with her except you," Sarah huffed as she walked away.

"Sarah wait! I don't want you to be mad at--" Caleb said as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away.

"Don't touch me!" Sarah yelled. Her icy blue eyes reminded him of the storms he and his dad used to see when they took fishing trips in the Atlantic Ocean. The howling wind created treacherous unknown waters that capsized boats and pounded the shore. The spray from the waves drenched everything in its grasp and the wind followed through chilling its soaked victims to the core.

Caleb felt a shiver go down his spine. Her eyes unnerved him. Why was she acting like this?

Sarah yanked her arm away from Caleb and marched back to the group. Caleb sighed as he watched her walk away. Apparently, talking to Sarah about Maya was out of the question tonight. Looking down he slowly walked back to re-join their friends.

* * *

"Looks like some one isn't cold, anymore," Pogue grinned.

"Thank God, you came along Maya! Reid's complaining was driving me crazy," Kate groaned.

"Anytime, thanks for the extra ticket," Maya smiled.

"No problem! You know us girls have to stick together."

Kate paused then cut her eyes toward Reid. "Especially against these dickheads."

"Why do I have to be a dick?" Reid huffed trying to defend his character.

"Dickhead, dude. Get it right," Pogue laughed.

"I think it's some one's time of the month," Reid taunted as he looked at Kate. If she stared any harder her eyes were going to bore holes into his head.

"Geez, if looks could kill."

"I'd be the happiest girl on Earth right now."

"What's up with you two tonight?" Sarah intervened between Kate and Reid's sudden feud.

"I gotta better question. What's up with you and Caleb tonight?" Pogue asked with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing," Sarah replied quickly shifting from one foot to the other.

Pogue looked at Caleb hoping to get some sort of reply. No luck. His best friend merely looked at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Next!" the security guard shouted from the entrance.

"I swear she's PMSing!" Reid protested.

"Uh, shut up, Reid!" Kate growled and stormed toward the door. After whipping out her tickets, ID and money she turned her head around and glared nastily at Reid. Then she stomped noisily indoors to wait for her friends.

"What is wrong with her?" Reid said as he and Pogue headed for the entrance.

"You were right," Pogue chuckled.

"Bout what?"

"_That_."

"I knew it!"

"She's been biting my head off for days now," Pogue shook his head and sighed as he showed his identification and entered the club.

"Hang in there, dude!" Tyler called after his disheartened friend.

"Do you get like that, when you—you know," Reid questioned as he looked down to face Maya.

"No," Maya smiled and headed for the entrance. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Reid grinned as he followed behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Caleb asked. He feared his question might run the risk of starting another argument but he couldn't resist. Sarah's behavior was so strange--he had to figure out what was going on.

"I'm fine" Sarah sighed. "I'm just—a little on edge tonight."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Caleb said.

"Not really."

"Next!" the security guard yelled again.

"Come on," the blonde mumbled as she headed for the entrance.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long! College is a mutha!! I know I said I'd tell Sarah's secret in this chapter but it will be in the next chapter I promise!!


	11. Hole in the Plan

**Author's Note:** I'm getting close!!

Red and white lights danced from the ceiling, spilling over every one in the club. They flicked frenziedly to a crazy pattern that kept in time with the music. A hissing sound was heard from above as smoke poured from the ceiling. It covered the club in a transparent veil and created a smoky underworld where anything was possible. The music pumped at full force and shook the walls with every pulse.

"Hey! Now this is what I'm talking about," Reid smiled as he observed the club.

"Not bad," Pogue chimed in. "I could see myself coming here more often."

"Me too," Tyler said as he admired a group of females who walked by him.

Kate looked at the girls and snorted.

"That better not be the reason you wanna come here more often," she hissed at Pogue giving him a death glare.

"No! Of course not! I was just saying--"

"Whatever!"

"Kate I didn't even look at them!"

"Save it!" Kate snapped and moved toward Sarah and Maya. "I have a fake ID, wanna get drinks?"

"Sure," Maya chuckled.

"Ok," Sarah smiled.

"Then follow me," Kate bubbled, once again her cheery self and walked away. The girls followed suit.

"Freaky," Reid said in astonishment.

"She just bit your head off then starts smiling like nothing happened," the blonde smirked.

"Let's hope this drink will mellow her out," Pogue worried looking at the girls' direction.

"Maybe it'll help Sarah, too," Caleb sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tyler questioned.

"Something like that," Caleb said. "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Agreed," Tyler chuckled. "Glad I don't have a girlfriend."

"Newsflash: I don't have one either," Reid said.

"Yeah but Maya's still got you whipped!" Tyler laughed.

"Shut up!" Reid said giving his friend a light push. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Tyler questioned. "Not having any balls?"

"Hey what are you trying to say, man?" Pogue stepped in.

Suddenly finding himself in the hot seat, Tyler realized that his joke hit more people than his intended target.

The panicking look on Tyler's face was too hard to ignore. Pogue started laughing who was then joined by Caleb and Reid.

"It's ok, dude," Pogue chuckled and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Relax."

* * *

"There are so many hot guys in this club!" Kate exclaimed as she sipped on her third round of cranberry juice and Crown Royal.

"What?" Sarah giggled. She was on her second Cosmopolitan and she was starting to feel a little tipsy. Not to mention it was getting harder to perform simple tasks such as listening.

"I said 'There are so many hot guys in this club!"' Kate repeated louder.

"What?"

"I said 'There are so many hot guys in this club!'"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID 'THERE ARE SO MANY—WOAH!'" Kate yelled as she leaned in toward her friend and almost fell off her seat. Maya caught the intoxicated young women just in time.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Maya laughed. "You're sitting right next to each other!"

Ignoring the question Sarah paused. "Oh you said 'hot guys!'"

The blonde let out a loud laugh like she had just been told the funniest joke in the world.

"Didn't you just bite Pogue's head off about looking at other people?" she reminded her friend.

"Yeash, I mean, yeah," Kate slurred as she downed the rest of her drink. "So what?"

"You drink like a fish," Maya chuckled as she gulped her Bloody Mary.

"Look who's twalking--talping—talking!" Kate laughed placing her empty cup on the bar. "Third time's a carm--charm!"

Kate sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Who's up for another round?"

"I think you guys need to ease off the drinks," Maya suggested. "Especially _**you**_ Sarah."

Sarah sighed and looked down as Kate attempted to stand up. Gripping the bar she placed her feet on the floor.

"I feel like dancing!" She yelled to no one in particular. "Where's Pogue?"

Without waiting for an answer she marched off into the crowd leaving her friends behind.

Sarah attempted to follow her inebriated friend but a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"What are you doing?" Maya hissed. "Did you forget why we came here?"

"Kate's drunk! I can't just let her wander off by herself!" Sarah explained as she pushed Maya's hand off her shoulder.

"You don't have a choice," Maya said as she leaned into Sarah. "They're here."

Sarah felt a chill run down her spine. "What?"

"While you two were drinking I was monitoring club from my seat," Maya glowered.

"I sensed several dark presences and their scattered throughout the club."

Sarah stood there dumbstruck. "What are we gonna do?"

"First I'm getting you to Caleb then I'm going to find out where those leeches are," Maya growled as she grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"What about Kate? Sarah worried. "Won't they go after her?"

"If they can't get to you then they will," Maya said as she shoved her way through the horde. "Don't worry. I'll look for her."

The brunette stopped as she spotted a familiar looking raven-haired male. Letting go of Sarah's hand she faced her friend and spoke slowly.

"You know what to do. Stick to the plan and _**don't**_ get out of Caleb's sight," Maya ordered then disappeared into the mass of people.

Trying to ignore the shudder going down her spine Sarah walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey there," Sarah smiled as she put her arms around Caleb.

"Um hey," he replied in shock at her sudden affectionate behavior.

"Dance with me," Sarah said coyly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Uh sure," Caleb said puzzled.

_**Women.**_

* * *

Maya let her senses guide her through the club. The mob of perspiring, dancing bodies slamming up against each other made it easy to distinguish who was human. It was the ones who weren't dancing that she was worried about.

She could feel a pair of eyes upon her. She turned to her left and saw a pair of amber orbs flash from across the room. He was staring at her. His face was blank and his cat-like eyes shined in the dark. They made eye contact for several minutes, each one silently daring the other to make a move. Then, just as Maya felt she could stand it no longer a neon red light above him caught her eye.

Exit.

Exit? Why was he standing by the exit? Then a frightening thought hit her. Frantically, she looked for another exit sign and rushed toward it. She was met with a different pair of amber, cat-like eyes. Maya raced toward another exit and was met with the same cold, hard stare. In her final attempt, she sprinted toward the entrance of the club and felt her heart drop. Four pairs of amber eyes were glaring back at her. One of them smirked.

_**Shit.**_

Sarah had to be warned.

* * *

Sarah rocked her hips back and forth and swayed her hair. To any onlooker she would have seemed perfectly calm but on the inside she was a wreck. She was holding onto Caleb's hand for dear life, unbeknownst to him. She knew he thought she just wanted to dance when in actuality dancing was the last thing on her mind. Staying alive was.

This was just part of the plan.

The plan that she never wanted to do.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she continued to dance, spinning around and always keeping a close watch on her surroundings.

"I guess you're feeling better," Caleb smiled as his girlfriend danced up against him.

"I guess so," Sarah lied. She forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm glad. Look about what I said earlier--I'm sorry," Caleb said as he leaned into her then kissed Sarah on her neck.

"Me too," Sarah sighed as she rejoiced on the inside at the sign of his affection.

"If Maya means that much to you then I'll try to get along with her."

Sarah turned around to face her boyfriend and placed her hands on his chest.

"Thank you."

In the back of her mind Sarah wondered exactly how accepting he would be of Maya once he learned the truth. Or of her for that matter.

* * *

Maya pressed through the crowd using Caleb's scent as a guide. She knew that Sarah was still with him and she had to tell her that things were _**not**_ going as planned. They were supposed to bait the vampires and lure them away from the club. Once out of the sight of mortals, Maya would finish them off. Now it seemed that leaving was not an option.

A hard push from behind knocked Maya into a nearby chair. Whirling around, she gazed upon a familiar face.

"Menon," Maya seethed.

"Traitor," he retorted. His amber eyes glowed fiercely in the dark.

"You've got a lot of nerve being here," the brunette hissed.

"You're not welcome in this land, either," he snickered.

"I'm not like the rest of you."

"True. We are not spineless traitors who betray our own kind," the male snarled.

"And I'm not a cold-blooded killer."

Menon gave a bark laugh. Running his fingers through his short, jet black hair he stepped closer to the female. He was twice her size in height and muscle and he bared his fangs in anger.

"You were once," he hissed.

"Those days are over," Maya replied as she stepped closer to him.

"And so are the days of your friend," Menon gave a dark chuckle. "You've failed."

Maya opened her mouth to speak but stopped. A loud snap was heard from above as one of the lights wobbled then broke free from its wire. It landed upon the ground with a loud crash sending glass and wires flying everywhere. The rest of the lights stopped dancing and the entire club went black. The music began skipping then halted to a stop. Another snap was heard followed by a large crash. Screams filled the club and people stampeded to get out of the death trap. People were pushing and shoving to get out knocking down others who were too slow to get out of the way. Their fallen peers were forgotten as the frightened teens trampled them to get out. It was sheer chaos.

Maya used the darkness as a cover as she darted in and out of the frenzied mob to look for Caleb. He was near the entrance with the rest of his friends looking panicked as he searched the crowd. Sarah was not with him.

Within seconds she reached Caleb who was turning pale with worry.

"Where's Sarah?" They both said in unison.

"I thought she was with you!" Maya yelled.

"She was but as soon as the light fell we were separated," Caleb panicked. "Have you seen her?"

"No!" Maya yelled as she spun around frantically searching the crowd. Calming herself down she tried to locate the scent of her missing friend. Breathing in and out she focused until she could pick up her faint smell. It was coming from the exit door on the left side of the room. She could pick up her trail from there.

"I think I know where she's headed," Maya said. "Follow me."

"Where's she's headed?" Caleb said. "What are you talking about?"

"No time. Follow me and bring your friends," Maya ordered. "We'll need all the help we can get."

**A.N: **Pleaseforgive any typos, I was really tired when I wrote this.


	12. What's in the dark comes to light

"What is going on?" Kate screeched as she clung to her seat for dear life. In light of recent events she had sobered up and was now fully aware that something had gone horribly wrong.

Tyler was driving recklessly as he desperately tried to follow Maya down a dark, deserted road. As they made a quick turn Kate fell into Pogue's arms, who was sitting beside her in the backseat.

"Can't you go any faster?" Caleb yelled. He was sitting on the passenger side practically on the edge of his seat. Some one had just kidnapped Sarah and he didn't know who they were or where they went. His only source was Maya, a girl he didn't even like, yet she was the only hope to getting Sarah back.

"I'm already doing seventy-five on a forty mile per hour street!" Tyler shouted in defense.

"But she's still getting ahead of us! We need to go faster!" Caleb demanded.

"Fine," Tyler sighed as he pushed down harder on the gas petal. The truck lurched forward knocking its passengers back.

"Does any one wanna tell me what the hell is happening?" Kate screamed.

"Some one's got Sarah," Pogue replied.

"I know that! I wanted to know where we're going!" Kate snapped.

"We don't know," Reid sighed. He was sitting next to Pogue looking out the window. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What!" Kate shrieked. "Does Maya know where she's going?"

"She better," Caleb growled from the front seat.

"She's pulling over!" Tyler alerted the group as he watched Maya's car pull over to the side of the road and come to a halt.

"Pull over now!" Caleb yelled and jumped out of the car the moment Tyler parked.

"What now?" he hollered at Maya as soon she stepped out of her car.

"They're heading toward Eastwood Cemetery," Maya barked.

"It's straight ahead," she directed pointing at the forest that lay a few feet ahead of them.

"Alright guys, you heard her. Let's move!" Caleb ordered.

Tyler and Reid hopped out of the car while Pogue stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Stay here," the blonde said to his girlfriend.

"No. I'm coming with you," Kate said as she tried to get out the car.

Pogue blocked her exit. "Things might get dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt, either," Kate whimpered as she stroked her boyfriend's face.

"I won't. Just promise me you'll stay here," Pogue said with pleading eyes.

Kate sighed and folded her arms. "I promise."

"Call me if you need me," Pogue said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he closed the door and headed into the night with his friends.

* * *

"You think she could slow down some?" Tyler panted as he and the boys struggled to keep up with the brunette.

She had turned out to be much faster than expected and the distance between the cars and the cemetery was much longer, too.

"Maya!" Reid shouted but the young woman kept on.

"Slow down!" Caleb ordered but she didn't' stop.

"MAYA!"

A loud scream ripped through the air. All five of them stopped in their tracks.

"You hear that?" Pogue spoke through his rapid breathing.

"Sarah!" Caleb exclaimed.

The raven-haired male turned to run only find that some one was missing.

"Where's Maya?" he questioned.

"She was just here!" Reid cried.

"No way possible she could be gone that quickly!" Pogue said as he looked around.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Keep going forward. If we find Sarah then we might find Maya, too," Caleb stated then started running again.

The other boys followed suit and ran deeper into the woods.

"I can see the clearing!" Tyler declared as the guys reached the end of the forest.

A tall black fence stretched out for miles across the land and in the middle a large black gate loomed above them. At the top of the gate engraved in big bold words was a sign that read _**Eastwood Cemetery**_.

"Now what?" Reid huffed as he looked for some sign of the missing females.

Another scream was heard from deep inside the graveyard and Caleb felt a chill run through his body.

"We're getting closer," he said. "I can feel it."

Caleb took off running followed closely by the other guys. They passed several tombstones until they reached the end of the dirt path and came to a screeching halt. They were standing on hill and a couple feet below them was Maya. Her back was to them and she stood erect with her fists tightly clenched. In front of her were six figures dressed in black with pale skin. Except for one. Her blue eyes moved frantically as she tried to speak but her captor's grip on her throat made it impossible.

_Sarah. _

"Let go of her!" Caleb bellowed as he charged down the hill.

"This does not concern you, warlock," Menon hissed.

Caught off guard by that comment, Caleb stopped in his tracks. "Let go of her or I'll--"

"Destroy you," Maya interrupted with a loud growl. In a flash of movement she charged Sarah's captor and knocked him to the ground. His grip on the blonde female eased and allowed her to break free. Quickly she ran to Caleb yet was grabbed by another dark figure.

His amber eyes burned into her soul as he opened his mouth and bared his gleaming white fangs. Sarah felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck as the creature yanked her head back and prepared to sink his teeth into her. She closed her eyes and braced herself but a shrieking howl caught her attention. An immense heat was coming off her attacker and out the corner of her eye she could see swirls of red and orange. He released his grip on her and howled again. Sarah raced toward Caleb who threw another ball of fire at the monster. The vampire screamed in agony dropping to his knees then curling up into a ball of burning flesh.

"Are you alright?" Caleb worried as he threw his arms around her.

"I'll be fine," Sarah said shaken as she looked at the burning vampire.

"I'm getting you outta here!" Caleb said as he began to usher her away from the site.

"No, wait! Maya!" Sarah yelled as she pointed to her friend.

The five remaining dark figures were closing in on the brunette. She glared at them fiercely challenging them to attack her. From the left a hasty vampire rushed toward her baring its fangs. Before he reached her Maya pulled out her swords and decapitated him leaving his body to turn to dust. Then another rushed her. And another.

Caleb couldn't believe what he was seeing. As a matter of fact none of the Sons of Ipswich could. It was all happening so fast that they could barely make out what was happening. Dark flashes of figures darted from left to right followed by three clouds of dust disappearing into the night. The flashes stopped for a moment revealing that Maya and only two vampires were left.

Once again Maya's back was to the guys as she flashed her sword at her challengers. In the blink of an eye she leapt several feet in the air and landed on the opposing vampire. With a quick swish of her arm she cut his head from his shoulders before he could defend himself. A hissing sound in front of her focused her attention on the only survivor. The one she had saved for last. Menon.

"You will pay for this, traitor," he seethed.

"I highly doubt that," Maya snarled baring her fangs.

"You've allied with Covenant as Chiodo knew you would."

"Then he should have known sending you to kidnap Sarah was a bad idea."

"On the contrary, you played right into our hands," Menon chuckled and gave a wicked smile.

"You are quite predictable, you know," he teased.

"And you're outnumbered _**and**_ outmatched," Maya snapped.

"Am I?" Menon growled and lunged toward her.

Maya raised her sword to injure him but he knocked it out of her hand. He gave a swift punch to her abdomen and tackled her to the ground.

"I am stronger than those pathetic vampires you killed earlier," he hissed into her ear.

"Good," Maya snapped and kicked him in the groin which loosened his grip on her. As he writhed on the ground, Maya rolled on top and delivered a powerful punch to his head.

"Then you'll actually be a challenge," the female jeered as she prepared to hit him again.

Before she could follow through Menon knocked her off of him and sent her sailing into a nearby tree.

As Maya struggled to regain her bearings she noticed that her sword was in close proximity. She moved closer to it yet a sharp blow to her ribs stopped her. It was followed a searing pain that pierced her body. She glanced down at her stomach to find it impaled by a large tree branch. The woman lay on the ground and looked at her enemy with spite. Menon was standing up and glaring down at her with a sardonic gleam in his eye. Then he lunged downward to sink his teeth into her neck. In a quick motion Maya grabbed her sword and shoved it through his chest. Menon howled as the female knocked him over and mounted him. She shoved the sword through his body and pinned him to the ground. Then swiftly she lunged for his neck and her teeth pierced his icy flesh. She tore into him mercilessly sucking him dry until there was nothing left.

When she finished she pulled out the branch from her abdomen and retrieved her sword from Menon's chest. She quickly sliced it into his throat dislocating his head from his body. A plume of black dust ascended into the air as his body dissolved.

Maya turned around and licked the blood off her lips. The moonlight gleamed upon her eerie figure revealing her menacing true form. Her fierce amber eyes pierced the night and the light from the moon reflected off of her bloodstained fangs.

The four guys stared in disbelief.

"No," Reid whispered as he gazed upon her in anguish.

"Maya!" Sarah cried as she raced toward her friend. Are you--?"

Caleb pulled her back. "Get away from her! She's a vampire!"

Before Sarah could react Caleb hurled a large ball of fire at the vampiress.

Maya dodged the fireball and disappeared into the night.

"Where'd she go?" Pogue yelled.

"I dunno but we got Sarah let's get back to the truck!" Tyler shouted.

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Sarah turned to leave but Reid didn't move. He stood still staring at the area where Maya last stood.

"Reid let's go!" Caleb shouted to his friend.

Broken out of his trance Reid turned around and joined his friends. They raced out of the graveyard and entered the forest. As they journeyed deeper into the woods a voice could be heard amongst the trees.

"_Sarah_," it whispered into the night.

Immediately the blonde woman stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Caleb said as he stopped running.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah said as she looked up into the trees. They were blowing in the wind sending a sprinkle of dying leaves to the ground.

"_Sarah." _The voice sung on echoing throughout the forest.

"I heard it this time," Tyler announced.

"Me too," Pogue said.

"I did too and I know who it is," Caleb glowered. "Get ready guys and don't show her any mercy."

"That's the last thing I'm willing to give," Reid snapped as his eyes turned midnight black.

The wind settled down causing a calm to descend upon the forest. The trees stopped whipping around and the leaves no longer fell. No one spoke as the four males prepared to attack at any moment.

Sarah felt a cold hand land on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Maya standing in front of her. But she wasn't the only one who spotted her.

"Get her!" Caleb yelled as he prepared to aim a fireball at the demon. "Sarah get out of the way!"

"No! Stop!" Sarah yelled throwing her arms out to the side. "She's my friend!"

"She's a vampire!" Caleb hollered.

"I know! I've known all along!"

The four boys stood there, dumbfounded. Caleb was the first to speak.

"You knew?" he barely managed. "You knew!"

Sarah looked down at the ground unable to look Caleb in his eyes any longer. This was it. She was going to have to tell him the truth tonight.

Maya put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze of reassurance. She could sense her friends fear and apprehension.

But Caleb took that squeeze as a threat. "Get your hands off her!"

Maya bared her fangs and hissed. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Then I'll make it into a threat," Caleb snapped as two balls of fire appeared in the palm of his hands. "Get away from her!"

"A threat?" Maya snorted. "If it wasn't for me_** she**_ wouldn't even be here!"

"Maya don't!" Sarah pleaded.

"Tell him," Maya seethed. "Or I will."

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked. His eyes were two pools black fury.

"Caleb back in Boston…I was….different than I am now," Sarah sighed. "Much different."

"Like how," he questioned.

"I was wild. I partied a lot, I drank a lot, I experienced a lotta _**different **_things," she sighed.

"The worst thing I did was going to a vampire club," Sarah stated.

"A what?" Reid said shocked.

"A vampire club. There are different ones across the nation," the female answered.

"But why'd you go?" Caleb asked with concern in his eyes.

"I was always fascinated by magic and dark creatures. When one of my friends said that she knew where one was I told her that I wanted to go. I didn't know that she was already a blood slave who was helping her master look for more recruits. "

"A blood slave?" Pogue pondered twisting his face in confusion and disgust at the name.

"What's that?"

"It's a human whom a vampire drinks from regularly. Since vampires have big appetites they tend to have more than one. It cuts down on their killings."

"Yuck," Tyler groaned.

"They made me one of them and he gave me to--to--"Sarah stuttered.

"To me," Maya said. "Chiodo gave her to me as a present."

"What!" Caleb roared. "She hurt you!"

"No! I was supposed to be Chiodo's but Maya asked for me instead," Sarah explained.

"I knew how brutally Chiodo treated his slaves and Sarah was so young--I took pity on her," Maya sighed.

"She protected me," Sarah stated.

"Who is Chiodo?" Caleb snapped.

"He's the head of the Boston clan and he's very powerful," Maya informed. "He's behind all the attacks in Ipswich including tonight."

"What does he want with you?" Caleb inquired looking at the blonde woman.

"I helped Maya steal a ring from him," she responded.

"That was it?" Reid and Tyler said in unison.

"This ring gives vampires the ability to walk around during the day for one month every year. If Chiodo had the ring during this time he and his clan would have sucked Boston dry!" Maya exclaimed.

"Which is why Maya wanted me to steal it," Sarah declared. "So she distracted him while I took it and ran away."

"We had to split up to keep Chiodo away from her," Maya explained. "But I needed some one powerful to look after her in my absence."

"So she sent me here to find the Sons of Ipswich," Sarah said looking down at her feet.

"I heard stories from traveling vampires that the Sons of Ipswich attended Spenser so I took the liberty of making sure Sarah got in. Once she entered the school it would have been only a matter of time until she found one of you and made you her significant other," Maya sneered as she looked at Caleb.

The brunette continued. "I knew that if she sided with you four that Chiodo would not be able to touch her because of the Covenant. I also thought that keeping her in Ipswich would prevent the Boston clan from coming because of the pact….but I was wrong. However, the vampires would have killed Sarah off by now if she wasn't associated with you four. Especially Caleb…you're quite powerful….apparently Sarah made a good choice."

"You were using me?" Caleb said in disbelief. "You came to Spenser just to use all of us!"

"I'm so sorry, Caleb," Sarah said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't have a choice!"

"You could have told me the truth!" Caleb said trying desperately to prevent his voice from breaking. His girlfriend, the woman he was falling for, had been lying to him the whole time. He was only a pawn to keep her alive.

"I thought that you would hate me if I _**did**_ tell you!" Sarah cried.

"That's exactly the way I feel about you now?" Caleb spat. "It's over!"

"Caleb! No!" Sarah shrieked as she ran over to him.

"Please listen to me! It started out that way but its different now. I never meant to hurt you….I love you!" she cried as she tried to reach out to him but he pushed her aside.

"I don't trust you anymore! Get away from me!" Caleb yelled as he walked away. Tears were forming in his eyes threatening to spill down his face. A hollowness ripped into his soul as his heart cried out in agony. He couldn't bare to look at her any longer. He had to get out of there.

Reid, Tyler and Pogue followed behind their disheartened friend.

"CALEB!" Sarah screamed but he continued to walk away. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she watched him leave. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed desperately before giving off a short scream. Maya comforted her friend by putting her arms around her and patting her back.

"Time heals all wounds," she soothed into her friend's ear. "He'll be back."

* * *

"Caleb are you alri--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Caleb cut off Tyler as he stormed through the forest.

Pogue looked at his friend in concern. A sudden vibration from the pocket on his jacket made him jump. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. Kate was calling.

"Hello?"

"POGUE! HELP!" Kate's frantic voiced screamed. "SOMETHING'S ATTACKING THE CAR I DON'T KNOW--

The call ended.

"Kate's in trouble!" Pogue shouted and charged off into the night. "Something's attacking her!"


	13. Falling Apart

Kate couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was staring out of the window hoping her friends were safe. The next minute something plowed into Tyler's truck and punched out the rearview window. Then another thing landed on the roof of the car and began clawing at the metal. She tried calling her boyfriend for help but her call was cut short when a pale figure landed on the window shield. It looked at her with ferocious amber, cat-like eyes then began pounding on the window. Kate dropped her phone in fear and accidentally ended the call. She let out a loud scream and scrambled onto the floor of the truck. There she curled into a ball and covered her hands over her head. She heard a loud crack and saw shards of glass flying everywhere. Whatever was pounding on the windshield had just shattered it.

The creature made a loud roar that was followed by howls from two other monsters. The truck was surrounded. This was it. She was going to die.

In a matter of seconds the figure flew to the back seat and gazed upon her. He hissed as he bared his large, sharp teeth. Kate looked in horror as the predator grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him. He gave her one last look then sank his teeth into her soft flesh. Kate screamed in agony as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. She felt a burning sensation in her flesh as he violently drank from her. His teeth felt like two sharp, large needles that pulled blood recklessly from her veins.

Kate felt her strength start to fade. Her screams now became short gurgles as she tried to push the creature off. But it was getting harder and harder to do so. In her last attempt for survival she extended her leg and pulled off her spiked heel. The thing was so engrossed in sucking her dry that he didn't even notice. She clutched her shoe and plunged the stiletto into the thing's left eye. The fiend screamed as blood squirted from its pupil. It thrashed around in the back seat trying to dislodge the shoe from its eyeball.

The frightened girl sprinted out of the seat hopped out the door. Then just as relief began to wash over her she felt her heart freeze. Four pairs of amber eyes bored down upon her.

_**Shit. **_

She forgot about them.

The brute on the roof pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. The back of her head bounced off of the asphalt upon impact. The second vampire circled her baring its fangs greedily.

"Me first!" The second one hissed.

"No!" The other replied. "I'm first."

"NO!" The second cried and took a swipe at his comrade. "I'm first!"

The first one jumped out of the way barely avoiding his partner's clawed hands. He turned to pounce on his partner but stopped. A blazing heat engulfed his body that sent him sprawling around in madness. The second vampire watched his inflamed friend in horror then searched the night for the culprit. It was not long before he met the same fate.

"Kate!" Pogue screamed as he ran to his injured girlfriend.

"Baby, I've got you! Everything is going to be alright!" he said frantically as he scooped her upon into his arms.

Kate's blurry vision became clearer as she stared at her boyfriend in relief. Then horror struck her again.

"Pogue! Your eyes!" Kate screamed. "They're black!"

"I know. It's okay," Pogue soothed as tried to pet her hair but Kate scrambled out of his arms.

"No, it's not okay!" she panicked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Kate I'm not gonna hurt you!" Pogue cried.

He tried to walk towards her but she backed away in fear.

"Please don't run away from me," Pogue pleaded as a hurt expression washed across his face. "I won't hurt you."

Kate continued to back away until she collided with something behind her. She whirled around to face Caleb whose eyes were the color of obsidian.

"Oh my God!" Kate hollered as feet became frozen with fright.

"Is she alright?" She heard Reid's voice come from beside her.

Kate turned her head and stared directly into two similar black orbs. Her heart was beating so fast she could only let out a slight gasp. Behind Reid was Tyler who was sporting the same pair of murky eyes. She felt her knees give way and she collapsed to the ground.

"Kate!" Pogue exclaimed and rushed to her side.

He tried to help her up but the brunette fought him off. "No! Stay back!"

"Kate--" Pogue whimpered with his face contorted in grief. He had never seen her so frightened. And what made it worst--she was frightened of him.

"Is she alright?" said a feminine voice in the distance.

The boys turned around to see Sarah and Maya running out of the woods. Happy to see a familiar face, without black eyes, Kate jumped to her feet and raced towards her roommate.

"They're eyes--I can't believe--and the truck—I don't know--" Kate rambled as tears tumbled down her face.

"You've been bitten!" Maya yelled as she examined the marks on Kate's neck. Fortunately for the frazzled female, Maya's eyes had returned to normal. The boys' eyes had done the same but it was too late.

"I know!" Kate cried hysterically.

Pogue was at her side in an instant.

"They hurt you!" he roared as he saw the wound. It had stopped bleeding but puncture marks were still there and the skin around it was turning a bluish-purple color.

"Stand still. I'll heal it for you," he offered as he tried to touch her neck.

"What do you mean you'll try to heal it?" Kate said in between sobs.

"I'll explain later," Pogue said softly as he placed his hand upon her injury. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spot sending waves of energy into the puncture wound.

Kate felt the pain on the side of her neck began to dull. A cool soothing feeling seeped into her veins and she felt her strength began to return. Her heart rate slowed down and her body started to relax. The pounding pain in the back of her head eased and the side of neck started to tingle.

Pogue removed his hand and released a deep sigh. He wasn't supposed to use his powers but he didn't have a choice. Kate was hurt and he wasn't going to leave her like that. Yet the spell had taken a lot out of him. He swayed a little then regained his balance. Wearily, he looked down at his girlfriend whom looked up at him in fear. His eyes were black again.

"What are you?" Kate whispered.

"I'm one of the descendents of the witches and warlocks of Salem," Pogue sighed.

"But you told me that was all nonsense!" Kate baffled.

"We formed a Covenant of silence. I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

Kate folded her arms and looked at the ground. "It's just so hard to believe."

Pogue approached her and placed his arms around her waist. "I'm just happy you're alive."

Sarah watched Caleb as he stared longingly at Pogue and Kate. She approached him until she standing was directly beside him.

"I'm glad she's alright," Sarah said as she tried to start up a conversation.

Caleb merely glanced in her direction and walked away.

"Caleb, I'm sorry!" Sarah cried as she walked after him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You just wanted to use me!" Caleb snapped as he whirled around to face her.

"I didn't have a choice!" she cried.

"You could have told me the truth! I told you the truth about the Power, the Covenant--_**Everything!**_" Caleb hollered. "And you didn't trust me enough to tell me anything?"

"You told her?" Kate gasped overhearing the couples' conversation. "Sarah, you knew?"

"Yeah," Sarah sighed.

"How long!" Kate ordered and pulled away from Pogue.

"About four months."

Kate stood still in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"How come Caleb told Sarah and _**you**_ didn't tell me anything?" Kate screamed at her boyfriend.

"I couldn't say anything! We took an oath!"

"But _**he**_ still told _**her**_! I can't believe you!"

"Kate, I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say!"

"How about telling me what you just told me now!" Kate seethed.

"I told you I couldn't!" Pogue protested.

"Why not?" Kate demanded. "He told Sarah!"

"That's because Sarah was in danger!"

"From who?"

"Chase."

"What?"

"He was one of us," Pogue confessed shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And you let me hang out with him!" Kate shrieked.

"I tried to tell you to stay away from him!" Pogue declared.

"No, you threw a jealous hissy fit!" Kate barked. Then she paused as a frightening idea came to mind.

"Is that how I got all those spider bites?" she said worriedly. Her terrified eyes were as big as saucers. "Did he do that to me?"

Pogue glanced downward. "Yes."

"THEN I WAS IN DANGER, TOO! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Kate erupted. Her sudden transformation from scared to enraged took every one by surprise.

"I could have died and _**you**_ didn't tell me!" she screeched.

"You were in the hospital," Pogue shrank back.

"You could have told me AFTER the hospital!"

"I didn't wanna frighten you," Pogue said in a weak voice.

"When Caleb told Sarah he wasn't worried about frightening her!"

Kate glared at Pogue who stood still and said nothing.

"But you know what hurts the most?" Kate continued with tears forming in her eyes.

"Caleb told Sarah after being together for a few months. We've been together for almost three years and you still haven't told me……you don't trust me."

"No! I do trust you!" Pogue declared.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that trust wasn't the reason why you didn't tell me," Kate ordered.

Silence.

A single tear streamed down Kate's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Pogue sighed.

"You should be," Kate whispered. "It's over."

"What?" Pogue looked like some one had just slapped him.

"If you don't trust me then what's the point?" Kate snapped as she walked away.

"Wait! Kate we can work this out!" Pogue chased after her.

He grabbed her arm but she pushed him away. A look of heartache appeared on her tear stained face. "Get off of me! I don't even want look at you."

"Kate! Pogue called after his distraught girlfriend. It wasn't over. It would never be over. This wasn't happening.

Kate ignored his calls as she advanced towards Maya.

"Can you please take me home?" she said shakily.

"Sure," Maya said and walked the weary woman to her car.

"Kate! No! Don't go with her she's dangerous!" Pogue warned but it fell on deaf ears.

Kate slammed the car door and Maya followed suit. Sarah was the only one still outside. She and Caleb were staring at each other. Her eyes were teary and pleading, begging him not to leave her like this. She looked so sad….he was tempted to go comfort her. But he remembered how she had lied to him and used him--he was torn. The tears were threatening to break through again and Caleb turned and entered Tyler's truck before she could see.

Heartbroken, Sarah stood still. Her body was trembling.

"Sarah let's go!" Maya rolled down the window and called outside.

Sarah slowly walked over and entered the vehicle. She took one last look at Caleb in Tyler's truck before she closed the door.

Pogue watched as Maya sped off with his girlfriend in the car. He couldn't bring himself to move. He watched the small car speed off into the night until he couldn't see it anymore.

"Pogue! C'mon!" Tyler beckoned his friend to get in the truck.

He hopped in the car and rested his head upon the side window. This just wasn't happening. She wasn't gone. She wasn't.


	14. Total Opposites

Maya sighed and slumped in a corner as she listened to the various sniffles, whines and cries from the two girls across the room. She was currently in Sarah and Kate's dorm room helping the two girls get packed so they could spend the weekend at her place. It would be safer then staying at Spenser and would put less people in danger in case Chiodo's clan decided to go on the offensive. Unfortunately, once the girl's entered their room and saw all of the reminders of the boyfriends they had just dumped (or been dumped by) they resorted to crying rather than packing. Maya resorted to sitting in a corner waiting for them to collect themselves and offering tissues and a pat on the back on occasion.

Even though the two girls were crying their emotional states were complete opposites. Sarah sat on her bed weeping out of sadness and guilt while Kate busied herself in destroying every memory she and Pogue ever made.

"That jerk!" Kate exclaimed as she whipped out her cell phone and deleted his number.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" she griped to no one in particular.

She marched over to her desk and yanked down the pictures of her and Pogue together. Pulling out her scissors she took out her frustration on the photos and angrily cut them to pieces. She grabbed a picture frame with the words _Together Forever_ engraved at the bottom and threw it into the trash can.

Out the corner of her eye she spotted the stuffed bear that Pogue had won for her at the carnival. In a fit of rage she attacked the creature, stabbing at it with the scissors and ripping the stuffing out of it.

"_**Asshole**_!" she screamed as she continued to pierce the toy mercilessly. By the time she was finished white stuffing littered the floor and clung to Kate's brown locks.

"If anyone's the asshole here, it's me," Sarah whined. "I shoulda told Caleb."

The blonde picked up a picture of her and her ex cuddling near a large oak tree. "He must hate me."

"I _**hate**_ Pogue!" Kate roared as she kicked the stuffing out of her way. She pulled out a garbage bag and proceeded to her closet. Standing on the tip of her toes she began to throw several items into the bag.

"You don't hate Pogue," Sarah sighed. "You love him and he loves you. Nobody loves me."

"I love you," Maya smiled at Sarah from her corner.

"Thanks," Sarah sniffled.

"Two and a half years down the drain!" Kate continued on as she tossed more stuff into the bag.

A turquoise satin robe caught Sarah's eye.

"Don't!" Sarah shouted. "You love that robe!"

"But _**he**_ bought it for me and right now I hate _**him**_!" Kate snarled and threw the robe into the bag.

"I hope Caleb's not throwing the stuff away that I bought him," whimpered Sarah.

"You're better off without him," Kate fussed. "As a matter of fact we're both better off without those freaks!"

"They're not freaks!" Sarah shouted as she popped up from her bed. "I know you're angry but you're going too far."

"Going too far?" Kate whipped her head around. "Pogue and I have been together for years and he didn't tell me something as important as this!"

"That's serious!" Kate steamed.

"You just shouldn't call them names," Sarah defended.

"I'll call them whatever I like!"

"It's still wrong!"

"What makes you so sure that Caleb isn't calling you names right now?" Kate retorted hastily and soon wished she hadn't. Sarah's big blue eyes started to water and her face crumbled. More tears gushed from her eyes followed by heartbreaking sobs.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry!" Kate apologized and rushed to her friend's side.

"No you're right. He hates me!" Sarah moaned.

"He doesn't hate you," Maya sighed as she went to her friend. "He's just fuming. He'll come around."

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "Unlike Pogue and I, you and Caleb were meant for each other."

"Not anymore," Sarah cried and placed the pillow over her head. "I feel so empty."

"Well staying in this room isn't gonna help," Maya said. "C'mon we should head to my place before the sun rises."

Kate looked puzzled. "Shouldn't we leave when the sun rises?"

"No we should leave now!" Maya rushed. "C'mon ladies!"

Sarah stuck her head out of the pillow and looked at the clock. The sun was going to rise in an hour and a half. No wonder Maya was getting anxious. And Kate was completely oblivious that Maya was a vampire whom would be fried if she didn't get home in time.

"Hate to rush you but _**let's go**_!" Maya said as she picked up her friends bags.

"But when the sun is out those_** things**_ won't be out, right? Shouldn't we wait 'til then?" Kate suggested.

"NO!" Maya yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Kate scoffed taken off guard by the female's reaction.

Maya paused. "Um…I have to….use the restroom."

"There is a bathroom down the hall," Kate said pointing in the direction.

"I hate public bathrooms," Maya responded.

"Yeah, she's been like that for as long as I've known her," Sarah added trying to aid Maya in moving the party along.

"Yes so can we please leave?" Maya smiled trying to hide her anxiousness.

"Fine," Kate said picking up her bag. "But maybe I should clean the stuffing off the--Woah!"

"No time, let's go!" Maya hurried as she grabbed Kate and practically shoved her out the door.

Sarah followed after her friends and locked the door behind them. If Kate were to find out that Maya was a vampire Sarah feared the girl would have to be checked into the nearest psych ward as soon as possible.


	15. Putting Things into Perspective

Tyler sighed as he looked at his watch then at the sorry sight that lay before him. Caleb, Reid and Pogue were sitting back in their chairs, miserable. Tyler shook his head in frustration. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going.

Three weeks had passed since the Sons of Ipswich had discovered Maya's true identity while tangling with Chiodo's clan. The revelations that followed battered the relationships of many in the group leaving the boys in a variety of emotional states even though most of them tried to hide it. Using apathy as a cover, they walked around in a lethargic state pretending to care about nothing. Smiles and laughs became scarce amongst the foursome for all except for one: Tyler. And he was sick of the way his friends were acting. So one day after swim practice he practically begged his friends to come to Nicky's with him and have a drink. After a few protests and excuses the boys reluctantly decided to join in and they headed out.

Now here they were sitting at a table in the back with a couple of drinks and completely silent. Normally when they came here they had a blast but now….

"Hey did you see Aaron at swim practice today?" Tyler smiled trying desperately to start up a conversation. "Dude sucked big time."

A couple of nods and grunts were the only responses he received.

"So Caleb, your freestyle looked pretty good today," the blue eyed boy smiled.

"You're the only one who thinks so," Caleb grumbled. "Coach said it was horrible."

"Well he's a prick anyway," Tyler gave a half-hearted laugh. "That guy let Aaron on the team!"

Nothing. Not even a chuckle. Normally that would have sent the guys into verbally bashing the ill tempered bully for a couple of minutes.

Tyler covered his face in frustration and gave out a low groan. "C'mon guys say something!"

"Something," Reid said giving a light smirk but as soon as it appeared it faded.

"I can't be the only one striking up a conversation here!" Tyler exclaimed

Still nothing.

"Are you just gonna let a bunch of stupid chicks make you act like pussies?" Tyler blabbed out of anger.

Six pairs of eyes cut into him instantly.

"What!" Reid snapped.

"We're supposed to be having fun right now not moping!" Tyler continued.

"Sorry baby boy, I'm just not in the fun mood right now," Caleb grumbled.

"Yeah," Pogue huffed as he played with his straw inside his drink.

"So you guys are just gonna be depressed _**forever**_?" Tyler groaned.

"Who said anything about being depressed?" Reid said.

"Yeah, we're just..." Caleb paused as he thought of something to say. "…chilling."

"Yeah," Pogue sighed.

"Guys its been weeks! Get over it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Tyler when _**you**_ get a girl _**then**_ you can tell us to 'Get over it.'" Caleb smirked.

"Yeah, so shut the hell up!" Reid chimed in.

"And stop whining," Pogue mumbled.

"I'm whining? I'M WHINING?" Tyler shouted. "Okay it's time for you guys to get a reality check."

"Save it," Reid snapped.

"You first," Tyler said and faced the blonde. "Why the hell are you mad? You and Maya didn't even go out."

"She's a vampire!"

"And you're a warlock!"

"All the times we talked she never said shit about being a vampire!"

"Wait a minute, you guys talked?" Caleb questioned.

"And you never said shit about being a warlock. Get over it," Tyler declared.

"When did you and Maya talk?" Caleb asked louder.

"Just a few times over the phone," Reid answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb demanded as he glared at his friend.

"Because I don't have to!" Reid snarled as he glared back.

"What is with you and your controlling issues, dude?" Tyler directed towards Caleb.

"What?"

"Like with you and Sarah!" Tyler stated. "She did one wrong thing and you dumped her!"

"I told her everything and she lied to me!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Look I know what she did was wrong but if you think about it she kinda did a good thing."

"By using us?" Caleb yelled.

"She stole the ring to keep a bunch of people from getting killed!"

"Then why'd she lie about it?"

"Would you have helped her if she told you the truth?" Tyler asked. "Especially knowing the risk?"

Silence.

"Exactly," Tyler said then turned his head toward Pogue: his last victim.

"And you," Tyler addressed him. "You just royally screwed yourself over."

"Yeah, I know," Pogue sighed. "I'm a dumb ass."

"So stop pining over these girls," Tyler said. "It's over, dudes."

* * *

Reid collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Things weren't making sense. Everyone hated Maya and Sarah or at least that's what he thought until Tyler made his announcement. Now, as much as he didn't want to, he was forced to put things into perspective. What the two of them did wasn't _that_ bad…it was almost heroic. Almost. Except for the lying part. And trying to use him and his friends as pawns to protect Sarah from Chiodo. Still, what they did was somewhat good.

_So maybe Maya wasn't that bad after all….._

Reid gave an irritated growl and pushed those thoughts out of his head.

_Of course she was bad! She was a vampire!_

_But she did protect the people of Boston by hiding the ring…_

_But she's still a vampire!_

Sighing in frustration, Reid ran his hands through his short blonde mane.

_Damn Tyler and his empathetic bullshit. _

Rolling onto his stomach, Reid plopped his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

_Why the hell was he even thinking about her in the first place?_

He pushed those thoughts aside once again and tried to drift into a deep dreamless sleep.

Yet, his cell phone awakened him from his slumber.

Reid looked at his digital clock on his nightstand that read 2:23 A.M.

Annoyed, he snatched up his phone and looked at the caller ID.

It was Maya.

Upon seeing the familiar number Reid motioned to press the ignore button and rid himself of the troublesome female.

But he couldn't do it. Tyler's words kept ringing in his ears. So, to his dismay, he answered it.

"What?" Reid barked into the phone.

"Hello to you, too," Maya retorted.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk."

"Why would I wanna talk to you?"

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?" Maya's voice purred from the other end.

"Let's see—you helped Sarah lie to my friends and tricked Caleb into falling for her--not to mention you're a vampire," Reid growled.

"I had Sarah lie to protect herself and many other innocent lives. As for tricking Caleb into falling for Sarah, I did no such thing….the feeling was mutual between them and you know it."

"I know everything's gone to shit since you came here!"

"I came here to protect my friend and the people of Ipswich. Would you prefer that I let Chiodo and his clan have the ring and kill thousands of people?"

Reid paused. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you. We need to talk."

"Hell no!"

"Well that's a shame--because I'm right outside your window."

"What!" Reid jumped out of bed and opened the blinds and the window.

Right in front of him was Maya hovering in mid-air no less than five feet from his windowpane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reid snapped. "People might see you!!"

"Then come outside," Maya smiled. Her brown hair blew in the night breeze and brushed up softly against her face.

"HELL NO!" Reid snarled.

"Oh c'mon. You know you want to…" Maya said sweetly. "Besides I owe you a date from playing pool."

"Forget it."

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"Go away."

"If I leave then you'll never find out about the price Chiodo has put on your heads."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chiodo is rewarding any one of his goons who can destroy the Sons of Ipswich and me."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Reid snapped.

"Because I know most of Chiodo's clan won't be able to pull it off. But we do have bigger problems."

"Such as?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

Reid stood and glared at the persistent woman.

"Twenty minutes is all I need," Maya stated.

After long pause, Reid sighed then grumbled, "Make it ten."

"Deal," Maya smiled.

"I'll be down in a few," Reid explained and slammed his window shut.

Tonight was going to be a helluva night.

**Author's note: **Sorry about the wait I know I've taken forever. Oh and please forgive me for any typos, I wrote this when I was really tired. I know this chapter might not be too juicy but trust me it will all tie in in the end.


	16. Choosing Sides

_Werewolves?_

Werewolves.

You've gotta be shittin' me.

"I'm serious."

Reid grabbed onto a nearby tree to keep himself from falling over in shock. When he agreed to talk to Maya when she appeared outside his window he never expected to get this kind of news. He knew she said that bigger problems had arisen but he never thought they would be this _**big**_. And it was almost too much for him to handle.

"I saw one a few miles outside of Ipswich just the other day," Maya reported as she walked by the stunned blonde.

The two of them were walking aimlessly through the forest near Spenser. It was a cool night; fog lingered in the air hovering above the trees casting an eerie gloom upon the woods. Crickets chirped loudly from the underbrush, their song echoing throughout the forest. At a nearby pond, bullfrogs joined in the serenade with their deep bellowing calls.

"Werewolves haven't been spotted in Ipswich for centuries," Reid declared.

"So don't you find it ironic that they're here now?" Maya mused and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're saying that Chihuahua---"

"Chiodo."

"Whatever. That he sent them here?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"To find and kill the rest of the Covenant," Maya glowered.

"That doesn't make sense," Reid frowned. "Can't Chiddy's creeps find them on their own?"

"Chiodo--" Maya corrected again. "Wants to kill the entire Covenant-- humans and warlocks."

"What?"

Maya sighed. "Werewolves have a keener sense of smell than vampires."

"What?" Reid repeated.

"Meaning they can smell humans with a wizard's scent on them. Chiodo wants to kill all humans who come in close contact with anyone who has the Power."

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

"How'd you find this out?" the blonde questioned.

"When I spotted it in the woods yesterday," Maya stated. "Chiodo only uses werewolves for serious tribulations."

"Why?"

"Because they're unpredictable and very dangerous."

"Even to a vampire?" Reid smirked.

"Especially to a vampire," the brunette said stonily. "One bite from them to us is the equivalent of a human being bitten by a rattle snake."

"So if they're so dangerous why does he use them?"

"Because Chiodo is desperate for the ring and time is running out for him to use it. Werewolves are excellent trackers and even better killers-- they can tear a human to shreds in minutes."

"But the humans in the Covenant aren't a threat. They're harmless--"

"They're still a part of the Covenant!" Maya exclaimed. "Chiodo will do anything to retaliate against you for interfering."

"But we haven't interfered!" Reid yelled.

"And you haven't made it known that the Covenant will _**not **_interfere!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means the Covenant needs to pick a side."

"That's bullshit!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"We never wanted to be a part of this shit!"

"If you do nothing people are going to die!"

"If you and Sarah never came to Ipswich we wouldn't be dragged into this!"

"Look," Maya growled. "We can stand here and argue all night or we can come up with a solution."

Reid glared at the vampiress but stayed silent.

"What do you say?" Maya offered.

"Fuck you," Reid snarled and walked away. "This isn't our fight."

"Fine," Maya growled. "But you'll regret that decision."

"The only thing I regret is meeting your ass," Reid snapped as he continued walking.

In the blink of an eye, Maya appeared a few feet in front of him.

"A word to the wise-- they hate whistles and silver."

Then as quickly as she appeared she was gone.

**Author's Note**: I know what some people are probably thinking… "First vampires, now werewolves! What the f$%?" I am going to go more into detail in upcoming chapters about the werewolves and their involvement with the war. Sorry for the wait. Lol I know it seems like a lot of things are going on but please bare with me, it's going to get much better in the end and everything will tie in.

P.S- Reviews are greatly appreciated!! If I get to 100 reviews I'll do something special...I'm not sure what but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks!!


	17. Breaking

"Wake up!" Reid ordered as he shook Tyler, his roommate, irately.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Tyler groaned sleepily.

"Werewolves were spotted in Ipswich!"

"Look, dude, if you're joking--"

"I'm serious," Reid said sternly. "And they're here to kill our family."

"What?" Tyler whispered with a mix of fear and disbelief in his quivering voice. "How'd you find this out?"

"Maya told me."

Tyler stared at his friend with a look of confusion due to the words he just ushered but before he could comment Reid stopped him.

"I'll tell you about her later," Reid explained after noticing the weird looks Tyler was giving him. "But right now I'm calling Caleb."

* * *

Something was ringing in the distance. It was high pitched tune that seemed to continue for several seconds then abruptly and mercifully stopped. Quiet once again descended upon the room lulling the semi-conscious wizard into a deeper sleep.

Until the noise began its irritating hum once more.

The weary wizard opened his eyes and examined his room to find where the relentless yet familiar sound was coming from. A small object to his left was glowing in the dark and Caleb reached for it slowly. Realization finally sunk in as he pressed a button and held the device to his ear.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Werewolves are in Ipswich!" Reid relayed hastily.

"That's impossible."

"It gets worse. We need to have a meeting tonight," Reid urged.

"Alright. I'll call Pogue and--" Caleb stopped in mid-sentence. A loud crash which resembled the breaking of glass had come from downstairs.

"Caleb? CALEB!" Reid yelled.

Caleb snapped out of his trance and answered his friend. "Something's wrong, I've gotta go."

He hung up the phone and raced towards his mother's room trying to ignore the horrible feeling that was building inside. Perhaps his mom had ventured downstairs for a nightcap or a midnight snack and happened to break something by accident. But in his heart he knew that no glass cup, plate or bottle of liquor could cause a noise equivalent to what he just heard. When he entered his mother's room his fears were exacerbated as he looked upon the sight before him--his mother was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Fear bubbled up inside his stomach followed by blazing rage. He knew there was only one culprit whom would have the audacity to break into his home. His eyes turned black at the thought of one of those bloodsuckers coming to try to destroy him. Whomever Chiodo had sent to break into his house would die here tonight.

Caleb exited his mother's room and transported himself downstairs. He examined each room until he found the scene that he was looking for. Millions of shards of glass were scattered everywhere and an enormous hole in the window proved what Caleb now knew to be true. Some one or something had definitely broken in.

Yet, as the wizard continued his inspection of the area he found a more disturbing piece of evidence. Muddy footprints leading from the window and continuing out of the room lead him to a horrifying realization—the footprints were not human. Even a vampire would have left tracks that were identical to a human foot or shoe. However, these footprints had a very narrow, elongated foot with four large toes. The sheer size of the print eliminated any possibility of it belonging to some wild animal in the woods leaving just one owner: a werewolf.

Caleb cursed his luck under his breath. Reid had just warned him about the spottings in Ipswich but he didn't think he'd cross paths with one this quickly. He barely recalled in his readings that werewolves were solitary creatures that preferred to be outdoors. So what was it doing here? Caleb followed the footprints that lead out of the room, through the kitchen and finally stopping at a nearby wall and steps ascending to the second floor.

His heart began to flutter as he flew up the steps and landed swiftly. There was an eerie silence in the house and absolutely no noise from the invading creature. He found in unusual that a creature this big could cause such little noise. He walked silently through the hall checking in each room as he went and once he came upon his own room he peered inside. There was nothing there except his blinking phone notifying him of the barrage of missed calls and new text messages the he received since he last talked to Reid.

He picked up his phone and quickly sent a message to all the boys stating to come over immediately but before he could press send an earsplitting scream echoed throughout the hallway. A ferocious snarl followed afterwards trailed by the tossing and ripping of large heavy items.

Fear gripped Caleb as he realized what was transpiring---the werewolf was attacking his mother.

**A.N- **I will continue I promise!! Reviews are my motivation to write so if you like please let me know! Also I'm open to suggestions on how the story should go. I'm reaching a bit of a road block. Thanks!!


	18. And Entering

A pair of black orbs came face to face with two fierce, grey eyes. Caleb could hear his mother's screaming coming from underneath the hairy creature. Without hesitation he released two fireballs from his hands coming in direct contact with the offending monster. The werewolf let off a loud screech, arching his back in pain, giving the warlock another opportunity to strike. He blasted the creature off his mother knocking it into the far wall.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked his mother as he bent down to check on her.

"I can't feel my legs," she whimpered painfully.

"I'll get you to the hospital, don't worr--"

A large furry hand grabbed Caleb by the back of his shirt then threw him into a nearby dresser. The werewolf roared then pounced on the stumbling wizard. Caleb yelled as he felt the creature's claws dig into his arm and rip the flesh away. Blood spewed onto the carpet as the wizard watched the werewolf's paw rear back preparing to strike him again. Caleb struggled to move but his body was trapped under the thing's immense weight. Refusing to give in, he searched for another option until he noticed something shiny out the corner of his eye. Lying on the ground was his mother's silver necklace with a cross-shaped pendent. Using his mind, he moved the small object to his side. With his last ounce of strength he used his powers to elongate the silver cross several feet. Then he thrust the sharp object through the werewolf's chest.

The fiend howled in pain as a dark green liquid poured from his chest. It gave a low growl as it coughed up more of the dark liquid then collapsed. Caleb clutched his wounded arm as he made his way over to his mother.

"Are you okay?" she ushered weakly.

"I'll be fine," Caleb said. "We've gotta get you to safety."

* * *

"We came as fast as we could," Pogue said as he Reid and Tyler entered the Caleb's hospital room.

"How's your mom?" Tyler asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay," Caleb said shakily.

"I say we go after every werewolf in town," Reid growled.

"Let's worry about that later," Pogue suggested. "How's your arm?"

"I'll be fine," Caleb said. "And Reid's right."

"Yeah, and we'll take care of that as soon as you get better," Pogue declared.

"No! Do it now!" Caleb ordered.

"Caleb--," Tyler began but was quickly cut off by his wounded friend.

"Look he went after my family! It won't be long until he goes after yours," Caleb exclaimed.

"He's right," Reid chimed in. "We need to alert our families now."

"You need to get them as far away from Ipswich as possible," Caleb stated.

"Okay," Pogue said. "We'll talk to them tonight."

"Then what?" Tyler asked.

"We're gonna kill every last one of them," Caleb growled as his eyes darkened. "They've gone too far."

Reid stood silent and nodded in agreement with his friend. A shiver went down his spine as Maya's words echoed in his head.

_The Covenant needs to pick as side. _

He had shrugged it off before taking no heed to Maya's words of caution. He thought it was just her way of persuading him to join her fight against Chiodo. Now it seemed what she had said was coming true faster then he ever imagined. She was right. It _was_ time to pick a side.

He stepped past Pogue and Tyler as he made his way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Pogue questioned.

"I'll be back," Reid said as he left. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," answered a familiar female voice.

"You were right," Reid sighed.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd hear that from you," the voiced purred.

"Save it," Reid grumbled. "Caleb and his mom were just attacked by a werewolf."

"What!"

"You're the only one who knows the most about this," Reid said. "I need to talk to you."

"But you are talking to me."

"Face to face."

"When?"

"Now, pick me up from the hospital."

"I'll be there in ten."


	19. History Revealed

A black viper sped through the starless night swerving down a long winding road. A full moon, the color of cream, lingered above shining its ethereal glow on the hood of the vehicle. Inside of the dark automobile, two figures stared into the night in silence.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked breaking the silence, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll see," Maya responded.

"This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to talk to you," Reid stated as he observed his shadowy surroundings.

"I know," she smiled. "Just trust me."

"Yeah, right," Reid grumbled.

Leaning back, he continued to stare out the window into the gloom and started to wonder why he even called the strange female in the first place. When she picked him up from the hospital, after he expressed his concerns about the werewolf incident, she told him she wanted to show him something. Now they were riding down some dark road in the middle of the night towards an unknown destination.

"Are we there yet?" the blonde groaned.

"You are such a child," the female huffed, a slight sarcastic grin spreading across her face.

"Like hell!" Reid snapped. "What are you, like, three years older than me?"

"Yes and no," the brunette chuckled. "I've been twenty-one for two hundred years.

"What!"

When he was met with silence he questioned her again.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit."

Reid paused for a second before a startling realization came before him.

"So if you're two hundred years old---then you were there during the war!" Reid exclaimed.

The female sighed. "Yes."

"_**Ho-ly shit!"**_

Reid stared at the vampiress in shock as she avoided his gaze and kept her eyes on the road. A silence descended upon the vehicle as both occupants gazed off into the distance, lost in their own thoughts.

Maya sighed once more before she opened her mouth to speak. "That war---it was gruesome."

"What happened?" the blonde questioned.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Caleb's mom told us that the vampires were vicious; they attacked the Covenant and killed his grandmother."

"Was that _**all**_she told you?

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you _**why**_ we attacked the Covenant?"

"No."

"Then it seems you were told a half truth, my friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"We attacked the Covenant only because they provoked us," Maya growled.

"How?" Reid asked.

"Your kind has hunted vampires for years," she stated. "It was considered a sport and a right of passage."

"That's crazy!" the adolescent male exclaimed. "None of us had to do that when we got the Power."

"That's because we put an end to it when we made the pact," Maya stated. "We agreed to leave only if the ones with the Power stopped hunting us."

"I thought you guys left because you got your asses handed to you by the Covenant."

Maya snorted then gave a low chuckle. "More lies."

"Sure," the young warlock said sarcastically.

"Do you really think that Covenant had the power to obliterate us?"

"I saw the way Caleb and Pogue took care of the vamps at the cemetery!"

"What you saw was a few inexperienced lackies get smoked by your friends! The only real challenge was Menon and I finished him off myself."

"So what the hell are you saying?" Reid grumbled impatiently.

"I'm saying vampires aren't the feeble creatures the Covenant tries to portray us to be. Caleb's mother knew no better, only the ones who were there truly know."

"Like you?"

"Exactly."

"So what _did _happen?"

"It was a very bloody war, many lives were lost, vampire and warlock alike. The humans, however, fared the worst."

"How so?"

"Why tell you?" the female declared as the car pulled over and rolled to a stop. "When I can show you."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as he looked around.

"Get out," she ordered as she opened her car door and stepped outside. "We're here."


	20. Unearthing the Truth

Reid stepped outside into the darkness and peered into the night to make out his surroundings. There were no forests, no buildings and thankfully, no cemeteries which left one problem. He saw absolutely nothing.

"I don't see anything," Reid said as he walked forward.

"That's because your eyes weren't meant to see in the dark," the female teased as she pressed on. "Follow me, if you can."

Reid rolled his eyes and opened his hand as a small ball of light emerged from the center of his palm. Extending his arm upwards, he shined the beam of light on his surroundings revealing their location: a meadow.

"Why are we in a field?" Reid asked as his peculiar companion.

"Because this is where the war took place," she responded as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

"You've gotta be shitting me," he muttered as he surveyed the area.

"This place is more than just a battleground," Maya stated as she walked ahead. "It's an unmarked graveyard."

"What?"

"Warlocks, vampires and humans all buried here together," she informed giving out a half-hearted laugh. "Rather ironic, since our kinds can't seem to get along."

"So how can you tell where they've been buried?" he pondered. "I don't see any headstones."

"That would be too obvious," the vampiress acknowledged as she kneeled down and placed her hand on a rock embedded in the dirt. Digging her nails in deep, she clenched the object and pulled it from its earthly prison.

"Ah, this is it," she said giving a small smile and turned towards Reid. "Here's your headstone."

"It's a rock," he snapped.

"Actually it's a grave marker," she said as she tossed the item at her befuddled friend. "Catch!"

Reid grabbed the rock with his free hand and used his other hand to shine the light onto the specimen.

"It's got these deep scratches on it," he declared as he examined it.

"The scratches determined whether or not it was a warlock or a vampire; One scratch if they a warlock, two if they were a vampire. How many scratches does that one have?"

"Two," Reid replied. "Friend of yours, maybe?"

"None of them were ever my friends," Maya snarled.

"Sorry to hear that," the blonde sneered sarcastically as he tossed the rock back. "Heads up!"

Maya grabbed it and placed the rock back into the ground then stood up.

"How many scratches did the humans have?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said we had one scratch and the vamps had two," Reid repeated. "So the humans had three, right?"

"The humans were burned and their ashes were scattered over the field."

"I thought you said they were buried," Reid said.

"Only if they were alive."

"You mean dead."

"No."

"What?"

"I meant they were buried alive!" Maya exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Reid said stopping in his tracks. "Why would they be buried alive?"

"Because both the Covenant and the vampires felt it was the best thing to do in order to protect the secrecy of our races."

"And this was the solution they came up with?" Reid said angrily.

"That wasn't the only solution," Maya continued. "We incinerated them as well; dead or alive."

Reid's pale complexion flushed red with ire. His fists clenched into tight balls as he bowed his head in confusion.

"That's not true," he said in a low voice full with fury.

"It is true," Maya replied softly as she approached the scorned wizard.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Reid yelled as his head snapped up and he glared at Maya with his enraged, black orbs.

"IT IS THE TRUTH!" she shot back at him. "I WAS THERE!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Do you honestly think that just because they didn't tell you that it didn't happen?" Maya growled. "Wake up! It's time for you to realize that the Covenant isn't as innocent as you believed."

"You're lying!" Reid snapped.

"Am I?" Maya sneered. "The Covenant's been kept secret for exactly how long?"

Reid shot her a venomous glare but said nothing.

"Do you truly believe that the Covenant relied solely on its oath of secrecy to keep them safe without taking further action? If you do then you're a fool. We and the Covenant killed the witnesses—the ones who weren't already joined with the Covenant. We did it in order to preserve our races and to silence the humans who knew of our existence. The war had to be erased from time which is why the graves are unmarked."

"I don't believe you," Reid sniped.

"It's in the Book of the Damned," Maya mentioned. "Read it for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I have," Reid barked. "It's not in there."

"Have you read all of it?" Maya asked as she stared him in his eyes.

Reid held her gaze then looked away without answering.

"I didn't think so," she said icily. "Read it again and this time take a good look at the pictures."

Reid stood still, dumbfounded by what he just heard as Maya turned around and walked back to her car.

"Come on," she ushered with a softness now lingering in her tone. "I'll drive you home."

"No," Reid refused. "I have another place I want you to take me."

"Where?"

"The Danvers family's first house," he answered darkly. "It's where the Book of the Damned is."

**Author's Note: **Oooh yes, so I know I'm getting into some different stuff here. Just trying to switch things up!! So tell me what you think please!! By the way, I wanted to say thanks to for the suggestion about Maya and Reid, I really liked it and I'm definitely going to work that into the story somehow. Until then, R&R!! Thanks!


End file.
